Enchanted
by sessrockks
Summary: ON HOLD Repost!There is more to Yondaime's seal than we know about. ItaNaru. Female Naruto.
1. Enchanted

_**Enchanted...**_

A flaw in the seal by Yondaime causes The Kyuubi to be released. It seems that there is more to the seal that we ever thought before.

_**Prologue**_

Tsunade sighed as she studies Yondaime's scroll for his seals for the umpteenth time. There was nothing, no clue at all so as to what was happening to Naruto.

He lay there, on the hospital bed, as pale as the clean white sheets around his fragile looking body. The seal on his abdomen was pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Though what really scared her was the slow fading away of the mark. Naruto moaned in his unconsciousness, his back arching in a pain that was physical yet she could not heal it. Red chakra swirled about him, foreboding it its aura and power.

It was time, any moment now the Kyuubi would be released from the now seemingly fragile seal. For days they had been trying to contain the demon in, and for all those days Naruto willingly gave his body away to perform all kinds of jitsus and seals to keep the demon at bay.

There was only so much a young teenager's body could take before it succumbed to illness. His body temperature had reached to feverish heights, as he struggled every moment to breath. Life refused to cling to him and did not leave him either. Tsunade feared that their worst nightmares were coming true. The demon fox is bound to seek vengeance for his entrapment. Her helpless gaze landed on the other three occupants in the large room.

Kakashi stood stiffly at one corner, face betraying bitterness despite of the mask. Iruka was slumped beside him. Jiraiya chose to voice the one question that was on everybody's mind. "We are going to have to kill him Tsunade?"

Kakashi clenched his fist and looked at Tsunade with warning eyes, daring her to utter a positive. Naruto was his student and he was sworn to protect him. He will not let the little boy be sacrificed.

_'But you are also sworn to protect your village...' _that thought made Kakashi freeze and he looked sadly at the small form of his student. His finger nails dug into his palms as he took in the Hokage's serious face. Iruka had not moved from his place for he knew what had to be done. He knew it from since he knew Naruto had Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Kyuubi was a threat they couldn't handle, not even with the best shinobis with them.

He stood up and walked over to his adoptive brother and sighed. Shivering fingers ran tenderly along deathly pale skin as he muttered, "He is so young, Hokage-sama... can't we do something? Anything at all?"

The beautiful lady shook her head elegantly and looked at the precious little boy laying on the bed and bit back the urge to cry. Despite her efforts her voice came out husky, "May be it is Naruto's destiny.. Yondaime died protecting his village from the demon fox and now his son will follow his path..."

Her words sounded hollow to everybody's ears. Silence as a heavy blanket fell around them, suffocating them. Each staring helpless at the cheerful boy they had come to love as he lay still on the bed.

"Uzumaki Naruto is an honorable ninja of Hidden leaf village. His years of hard work and dedication has help the village in many ways. He shall always be remembered." Tsunade whispered softly as she performed some hand seals. Kakashi recognized them easily, it was a medical jitsu, she was trying to give Naruto a quick painless death. The jounin's breath caught in his throat as Iruka allowed himself a chocked sob.

He held onto the white walls of the room for dear life for he dare not interfere even though he body was aching to stop the Hokage from killing one of his treasured students.

The Hokage's hands were just about to touch Naruto's chest when a lazy voice drawled, "Such big words from such pitiful creatures." The room seemed to grow cold at those freezing words. Red chakra swirled around Naruto's small frame and shot forward. The boy was still on the bed as the chakra started to take human form.

Fear coiled into their stomach at the sight of the majestic man in front of them. His eyes like molten gold gazed at them, cold and impassive yet his aura radiated anger. "There is nothing wrong with the seal, it is functioning as it is meant to. Your yondaime made it so that it would release me after 16 years of my entrapment." without waiting for the eminent questions he started healing Naruto's weakening body with his bountiful chakra. His voice calm and soft spoke, "I am a fire spirit in the form of a fox. A demon yes, yet I do not kill mindlessly."

Smirking a little as whisker-less cheek started to glow in the healthy radiance of pink he stood elegantly. "I have my reasons for those who deserve to know of it. As for now, I have a few choice words to say and you shall hear it or suffer ill-fate." The youthful face framed by strikingly crimson hair was serious as shrewd eyes took note of all the four people in the room. His eyes narrowed in warning as he said, "First and foremost, I will take over guardianship of the kit."

Tsunade opened her mouth to protest when Kyuubi raised an arm and gracefully shut her up saying, "I have seen his life through his very eyes and I am not impressed. This is the child of a human I have begrudgingly come to respect for his sacrifice and I am thankful that the similar trait runs deep in his offspring. Your human idiocy has caused enough pain to the kit and I will not allow it to proceed further."

He sat on the bed beside his former host and spoke with the authority of a person who would not hesitate to kill if disobeyed. "Naruto would be under my gaze at all times if possible. I will also take up his training when he will not have any other duties to fulfill." His gaze came level with Tsunade as he spoke, "Secondly, his progress as a ninja will not be hindered. Should I find any biasness against him by your council Tsunade I will speak to them myself and see to it that they understand that they are in no position to argue."

Kyuubi proffered an amused smirk when he saw the hokage's face. She was trying to make a painful effort to stay quiet. "You may speak your mind now." he said softly and waited for her to get her thoughts together.

Finally managing to quell her anger and slight fear she gazed defiantly into his golden gaze and said, "Who told you that you could come here and start making such demands!"

The great demon sighed and looked coolly at her. Sometimes he wondered why humans insisted on being such bothersome creatures. They hardly had the skills and the wisdom to consider themselves as dominant. Yet, he did not want to dwell on this topic and he was getting annoyed with their foolishness. Patience was not one of his strong points.

"What I have asked of you is perfectly reasonable and will render no harm to your precious village. In fact, you have a demon as your protector if you agree. If you do not I shall take the boy with me and see to it that he is tended to as he deserves. I am willing to lower myself to join your ANBU forces to strengthen your defense. However, the child shall be raised as per my wishes. My decision is not negotiable, accept my offer or Naruto leaves with me."

Tsunade stood gawking at the demon for a long time. It was Jiraiya who decided to speak up, "Naruto's father was my student and I trust his judgment. And I have a feeling that the boy would be best in your hands as I can see you know him the best." Despite the sanin's words he knew that the whole decision belonged to the Hokage.

Tsunade was not sure what to do. She could not disobey the Kyuubi and the demon did seem to care for Naruto. Moreover, he did have a point. With him as an Anbu, Hidden leaf's defense would increase. Yet, she still could not bring herself to trust the demon.

It seemed that she had no choice in the matter. Sighing softly she looked back into Kyuubi's wise gaze and said, "I agree to your conditions as long as you do not harm anyone."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Can you guarantee that no one in your village will try to harm Naruto in any way?" Tsunade shook her head and offered a rueful smile saying, "I cannot.."

The demon shrugged and said, "Then I cannot guarantee that no harm would come to them."

The hokage understood what he meant and nodded. The demon fox smiled serenely at her,yet the smile held no warmth. The softness entered his gaze only when his eyes landed on Naruto. Clawed fingers came forth to caress soft cheeks, but as soon as his finger's touched Naruto the illusion shattered.

The blond boy started to glow in frosty blue chakra almost blinding in its brightness. After the light dissipated, collective gasps echoed across the room.

On the bed lay the youth, long, rich blond hair curving about the delicate features of its face. Dense ebony lashes fanned rosy cheeks as them fluttered for a moment. High cheekbones were adorned with pale flawless skin. The figure was decidedly more fragile looking. Delicate fingers curled into the sheets as a low soft moan ensued from the figure's throat.

Kakashi came forward and so did the other people in the room. They watched with disbelieving eyes as the figure continued to stay unconscious. Iruka's eyes widened as he gasped at the extraordinary sight before him. Tsunade being a medic nin also took some time to digest the sight before her. Jiraiya let out a disbelieving whistle as he looked at the beautiful blond.

Kyuubi chuckled in amusement. "That confirms my suspicions."

Tsunade snapped out of her daze and asked, "What is the meaning of this! What happened?"

The demon smirked as he traced his hosts delicate features, "Yondaime was wise. He knew that Naruto would not have an easy life. He knew that the child would be constantly targeted by enemies. May be the seal had another purpose, it seemed to have maintained a high level jitsu wherein the appearance of the child was altered. Now that the seal of gone the illusion seems to have vanished. After all, boys have a better chance of being safe compared to girls."

Jiraiya looked from Naruto to the Kyuubi and asked, "Did you know about this?"

The demon continued looking at Naruto as he said, "No, I did not. I do not think Naruto knows either." Kakashi sighed and mumbled, "Figures, he did scream like a girl." Tsunade rubbed her forehead and said, "This is going to take some getting used to.."

Iruka was the one who pointed out something that made everybody freeze, "But how will Naruto cope when he finds out that he is actually a girl?"

AN: Well, another plot that is eating my head! Tell me how you like this! I value your opinion


	2. I refuse

Disclaimer: Although I don't like to say this, I don't own Naruto or any other characters in the anime. _sigh 'I am so getting bored of this.'_

_I refuse..._

A deadly sharp kunai was hard pressed against the slender column of his throat as his body was slammed against the wall. Hard. He had never experienced this kind of speed before. Simply put, it was inhuman, Godlike. Then again the person he was up against wasn't human.

Kakashi let out a startled gasp, it had been a long time since anyone had managed to surprise him. He gazed dazedly at the impassive golden eyes in front of him. He wondered what he had done to anger the demon lord. Although The fox's face did not show any emotion, Kakashi knew there was anger underneath it. Or was it slight annoyance? He couldn't tell with that expertly bland expression.

_'May be he just decided to go on a killing rampage forgetting his promise. Why else would he attack me as soon as I can into Naruto's room.' _Kakashi shook his head and thought, _'No. Naruto seems to trust Kyuubi more that she trusted anybody, even me. It was hard to ignore the trust in her eyes when she saw Kyuubi after she woke up from the seal breaking,'_

"Kakashi." Kyuubi hissed through clenched teeth as he let go of the copy ninja and smoothly walked out of Naruto's room. Silently indicating Kakashi to follow him. He had no choice but to do the demons bidding, even though he did have to talk to Naruto. Glancing over to the blonde girl sleeping on a very cozy bed tucked in tightly by caring hands he walked out of the room. The times he had seen Naruto sleep, the former boy had never such a secure expression on her face. The girl was sleeping as a child her age should, not plagued with nightmares or hunters who sought to kill the nine-tails.

Kakashi looked around as they arrived downstairs and gaped at his surroundings. Kyuubi seemed to have a knack for manipulation. Not only had he stopped almost all council members from insulting Naruto and stopping her progress, he managed to get themselves a better house and a hot salary. All in a matter of five days that Naruto had been unconscious. It was only the other night that Naruto managed to attain consciousness, she took one look at Kyuubi and seemed to understand everything, expect for her being a female part. She looked at him, smiled and promptly fell asleep.

Kakashi shook himself out of his musing when Kyuubi placed a hot cup of tea in front of him and sat down. "Next time I find you appearing in her room Kakashi, you shall suffer dire consequences. You should try to respect a female's privacy."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness and nodded, "I'll remember that next time Kyuubi-san. To me Naruto had always been male."

The demon fox nodded accepting the answer. "Since you are here, I have instructions for you. I have the approval of Tsunade for this so do not challenge it." Kakashi did not miss the _'or else'_ the person in front of him left hanging in the air. The copy ninja stayed silent waiting for Kyuubi to continue. Chilling golden gaze settled on him, "To everyone in this village and outside I am Ryu Uzumaki, Naruto's elder sibling and her official guardian. I was sent on a mission before the demon fox attacked and did not return until I found out that I had a living relative. Currently, I am an Anbu and this is Naruto's new home."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, this story would be enough to silence the villagers. He again looked up at Naruto's new guardian who was now standing up having finished his tea already. Kyuubi spoke again, this time his tone had changed. It held a warning, Kakashi knew that he would not like what was coming next. "Next topic of discussion. Naruto's training." Kakashi arched one visible eyebrow and asked, "Yes, What about it?"

Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a moment, "Tell me. What happened of that Uchiha child?" Kakashi nearly flinched. Kyuubi did not fail to notice this yet continued, "Has he been forgiven for his transgression? As I recall, it was to defeat him that Naruto asked me for so much chakra, ultimately leading to the release of Arashi's seal." Kakashi looked away. Naruto had managed to defeat Sasuke and bring him back. She had survived the breaking of a seal and now has the most powerful demon as her guardian. It was surprising how things worked out for the child in the end. Naruto was very lucky.

"They have placed him under watch. Many Anbu are keeping their eyes on him. Yes, he has been somewhat forgiven. They are still wary of him." Kakashi said stiffly. The great demon elegantly nodded as he sat down on a settee speaking in a calm and collected voice. "Your student lacks morality. A good warrior should know the difference between good and bad. Power corrupts and the Uchiha child let himself be corrupted. He has caused great ache to Naruto's heart."

Kakashi shook his head and said, "This is not about Naruto. Sasuke is unstable, Itachi has managed to partially ruin his life. His memories are filled with bloodshed and betrayal. Naruto is strong, she is not the person we should worry about now. You are a wise demon lord. Surely you can help him in quelling his desire for power? Sasuke needs someone he is terrified of and respects to be his guide."

Kyuubi shook his head, "I will not lower myself to train a spoiled child. This Sasuke could might as well die in my hands if I saw his face again." Kakashi's eyes were now fixed on the demon, "Surely you cannot totally blame him. The psychological effects of a troublesome past is not something everyone can handle."

Kyuubi's eyes flashed for a moment and Kakashi swallowed nervously. What was he thinking, trying to argue with The Kyuubi?

"I wouldn't contest that. I never said that the child was at fault. Whenever a child deviates, it is the elders who are at fault. Your precious prodigy is not strong. The strength of will and righteousness is something an advance bloodline will not grant." Kyuubi shook his head, flaming red hair resting immaculately on his forehead. "We are moving off the point of the matter. Uchiha Sasuke is not my concern, he is yours. I will only concern myself with a Naruto. She will be the focus of my attention."

Kakashi looked at the demon fox and said, "Naruto has been trained by a Legendary Senin, She had you sealed inside. What more could she possibly need?"

Kyuubi chuckled, a deep sound that seemed to be so warm and welcoming that Kakashi forget for a while that he was talking to a killer fox. "Ignorant little fool! I understand your urgency for you fear that history may repeat itself. Nevertheless, I have no such concern. The Uchiha child will be fine under your guidance, fear and authority is not something used to guide a child, nor would favoritism and biasness do any good. Treating him as though he is the king of the world is the very reason he is unable to know what is right and what is wrong. Arashi was your sensei, you were a genius, did he ever coddle you like you were an angel send from heaven?"

Mirth filled eyes looked at Kakashi's stumped expression, "If a bloodline limit is so precious, then I would say Naruto far exceeds the Uchiha." One visible eye narrowed at that. What was Kyuubi trying to say?

The Kyuubi suddenly went serious again and said, "Geniuses are not born, they are cultured and made. Bloodline give them power, not brains. Brains and mind need to be cultivated not taken for granted. Your fourth Hokage was a genius. He was a perfect specimen of good upbringing. Naruto shares three different bloodline limits, Arashi's own bloodline limit, not to mention her mother's and now mine. These all traits will pass on to her children and from them to their children. Yet, you cannot call her a genius until you can see how her mind works."

He smirked at the jounin sensei and said, "I have seen the inner workings of her mind. Being discouraged and emotionally beaten for almost all her life. She has focused herself more on keeping her facade up and maintaining her sanity then trying to improve her skills. It is all but natural that she is lacking behind. I intend to train her from now on."

Kakashi seemed to smile underneath the mask as he said, "I forget myself sometimes. I forget that she has had it more difficult then any of us. I almost forgot sensei's bloodline limit. It was so secretive." Shaking his head Kakashi finished the now cold tea and asked, "Is there anything else Kyuubi-san?"

Kyuubi nodded gliding his fingers through his silky hair he said, "Team seven meets at 7 in the morning, yet you arrive by 8:30. Therefore, I will be training Naruto from 5 to 8 in the morning. I want you to send her back home at lunch time. She will still be a member of team 7. However, when you are not on missions and only training is the plan for the day, I would want you to send her to me so I can train her."

Kakashi could only nod in response. Kyuubi had issued an order, he had no option but to follow.

Naruto snuggled deeper into the warm comfort of her bed. Curling up under the sheets, a blissful smile painted her face. There was a weight pressing down on one side of the bed. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times she focused her gaze on the person sitting on the bed. Sleep muddled brain took some time to recognize him before she stretched and murmured, "Ohayou kitsune-nii-san."

"Ohayou little one. Time to wake up, we have training to do." At the prospect of training the blonde sat up quickly. Her bright eyes sparkling as she looked at Kyuubi expectantly, "So nii-san! What are you going to teach me today! I bet its some cool jitsu right!" Kyuubi chuckled and said, "Wait and see Naruto. Now get ready, breakfast is done." With that said Kyuubi left the room.

As he walked down the stairs he pondered what Naruto's reaction will be once she found out that she was a girl. He knew that she was going to make some noise. Sighing he sat down and thought back on his latest conversation with her sensei. Kakashi was a competent teacher even though his teaching methods were unorthodox. He taught through trial and error, yet he did not understand that sometimes that method is just too risky. Both Naruto and Sasuke needed personal attention because they might as well be the strongest ninja's in the village. They had the potential for that. However, that power should be carried with a sense of duty and responsibility or it is of no use to the village.

Naruto needed to improve in her skills, she is very disciplined when it comes to her morals and her ideals. No matter how bad the villagers have treated her, she will never betray them. Sasuke on the other hand has been trained and cultured in all aspects except morals. People need to stop treating him as an Uchiha heir and start treating him as a just a shinobi who needs to be brought down a few pegs.

Frankly, he should not be worried about Sasuke, yet his actions affect Naruto too much for him not to care. His betrayal almost caused her to loose her trust in everyone.

He heard soft footsteps heading towards him and turned around to see Naruto. Her face had gone pearl white, and her eyes were glazed over and wide. Kyuubi frowned and asked, "Naruto, what happened?" There was a look of utter panic on her face as she begged, "Please tell me this is a jitsu nii-san... please!"

Kyuubi's eyes softened in comprehension. He regretfully shook his head, pulling the child to him by grasping on her slender wrists he said, "Your father, Arashi, or should I say Yondaime sealed me inside you, but he also put on an illusion that would grow with you. The seal as supposed to break when you reached a certain point of your life and faced a near death experience. Its lifetime was only 16 years."

Smiling at her dumbfounded expression he brushed some sunshine blonde hair off her forehead and said, "It was for your own safety that he put on this illusion. Being an orphan girl is very dangerous when many people are against you." Crystal blue eyes clouded with hurt as Naruto lowered her head. Shivering slightly she spoke, "I'll not ask you to elaborate that." Hugging herself she looked at Kyuubi with desperate eyes and asked, "What can I do now? What... I don't know what to do!"

Peal-like tears cornered Naruto's eyes as a shuddering sob passed her lips, "Why did he pick me... why of all people did he pick his own daughter to go through this hell." her voice was soft, almost inaudible. There was no anger in her voice, only sadness. Sighing again, he pulled the blonde onto his lap saying, "The was the Hokage little one. You want to be a hokage too right? What would you do when you had faced a similar disaster?"

Naruto thought for a moment before a watery smile made its way to her lips, "Give it my all. I understand." The smile was returned as he said, "I knew you would. Lets get back to the problem at hand. What do you want to do?"

That smile faltered immediately as she shuddered, "I cannot go out like this! I can't be a girl!" Kyuubi was not expecting this and looked at his charge sternly, "You cannot hide your true identity forever Naruto. What is so wrong in being a girl?" Naruto looked at him and said, "Everything! I don't know a thing about being a girl! I don't want to be treated as a porcelain doll."

Kyuubi growled at her, "Don't raise your voice to me." Naruto immediately clamped her mouth shut. His eyes were glittering as he bored into her blue gaze and said, "I understand that this will take a few days to adjust and I can understand your fear too. However, you should face your fears instead of running and hiding from them. There is only so much you can escape, at one point of time it will catch up to you Naruto." He caressed her cheek softly and said, "I will use a similar jitsu on you so that you are as you were earlier. That will only be when you are in others' company. When you are training in the forest with me or when you are at home you will be as you are now. Is that alright?"

Naruto smiled a big smile and nodded eagerly. "But, this I will allow only for a month or so. Until I am sure you are used to being what you are." Naruto opened her mouth to argue, looking at him with pleading eyes. Kyuubi just raised his hand to cut her off and said, "No little one. I told you, you can't hide forever. Do not argue. Finish your breakfast and then we go to train."

A patch of white and red zipped across Konoha. Kyuubi was in pristine white clothes while Naruto was dressed in red shirt and black shorts. As they raced across town no body could trace their movements so they reached their destination without any trouble. Landing gracefully in the middle of a clearing, Kyuubi spread his senses searching for anything that might have a chance of interrupting their training.

Naruto did not have a team meeting today. It was her day off, so they would train throughout the day. Naruto landed beside him a few seconds later, heaving and gasping for air. "You are so fast nii-san." Kyuubi chuckled and dispelled the jitsu that made Naruto look like a boy. Shimmering blonde hair started to flow all around her and Naruto snorted in annoyance, "I am going to cut this damned hair off!"

"Don't you dare." Kyuubi growled. "You can always tie it up if it hinders your vision." Naruto crossed her arms and looked sullenly at her guardian. Kyuubi looked at her with a critical eyes and said, "Now that you are calm. Let's get started. First and foremost, some worthy advice." Kyuubi sat down underneath a tree and motioned for Naruto to sit down in from of him. She grumbled a little bit but sat down nonetheless.

Kyuubi smiled at her antics and said, "Naruto, you have an intense desire to be strong but you are going about it the wrong way. No body is born strong, do you understand that?" The girl nodded, slightly comforted by the gentle tone of Kyuubi's voice. "Now, We are going to train six hours everyday. In the morning 5 to 8 you will meditate. Meditation will help you focus and start to awaken your bloodlines. It will give you patience and a yearning for calm and peace around you and within yourself."

Taking note of Kyuubi's seriousness, Naruto only nodded. "Meditation is not that easy. You have to reach a level of consciousness were you are so aware that you can feel the nature around you breathing as you feel yourself breathing." Naruto tilted her head to the side and asked, "How am I going to do that? Nature actually breathes?" Kyuubi nodded and answered, "Yes, everything around you live and breathe, you can hear them and see them breathe, but you have to feel them. Submit yourself to your surroundings, to nature."

Naruto frowned and then said slowly, "This is for the bloodline you implanted in me right? Your bloodline?" Kyuubi smiled in approval and said, "Yes, I am a spirit of nature, and now so are you. You have to have a good relationship with other spirits that linger around you. Remember, if nature is working with you, it is working against your opponents. Moreover, nature is partial towards girls more."

Naruto chuckled lightly and nodded, "Nii-san, when you mean that nature is working against my opponents, does it mean that it will hinder their jitsus?" Kyuubi nodded and said, "Fire, earth, wind, water, lightning.. whatever they use, it is going to be very difficult for them to harm you. Meditation will also help concentration. When you are fighting you do hand-seals for accessing the correct amount of chakra, that requires concentration. Once you have obtained that amount of concentration in meditation you will not need to perform hand-seals. One moment of perfect concentration. So no one can copy your moves."

Her eyes were wide with wonderment as she listened to him with utmost concentration, "After you have awakened my bloodline limit, we go to your kaasan's. With me you can use nature to your advantage, that will come without any hand-seals. Hers is a little more difficult, hers was all about speed. You cannot necessarily call it is bloodline limit. However, this will grant you unnatural taijitsu speed and excellent control over a sword. I will teach you basic taijitsu, much more advance the what you have learned up until now. After that you will be given all scrolls that your kaasan left for you. Lastly you will learn your father's technique. That is a solid bloodline limit that you will have to work very hard on. You already have it partially awakened with your rasengan."

Naruto nodded yet again. Eager and waiting to lean all she could. Kyuubi smiled again and said, "Good now, close your eyes and lets start."

"Why is Naruto late! He is never late!" Sakura mumbled to herself.

It had been a month since Naruto brought Sasuke back and that idiot had been unconscious all this time. There were no missions and training eventually got boring with no one to entertain her. Sasuke was as silent as usual, although he did seem to loose some of his coldness. Nevertheless, the silence was almost suffocating and Sakura found herself wishing that the blond would how up just to break the tense silence.

She felt slightly guilty too. Sasuke had recovered quickly from his injuries and ironically it was Naruto who was taking time to heal. It was the opposite of what used to happen before.

Now Naruto was alright. He was supposed to be here at 7 and it was nearly 8 am and there was no sign of him. Even Sasuke seemed curious. Sakura crossed her arms and looked at the general direction from were Naruto was supposed to come. That boy was going to get the beating of his life if he did not have a valid reason for his tardiness.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Why do you think Naruto is not here yet?" the brooding boy shrugged and said, "How should I know. The dobe might have just fallen asleep." Sasuke then closed his eyes and tuned Sakura's constant complaining out. He too was wondering what happened to Naruto. The hokage refused to say anything to him about Naruto flatly saying that he did not deserve to know. She said that Naruto was in no condition to deal with him.

_'Tch.. it is too bothersome to deal with Naruto anyways. All he will do is gloat on how he was able to defeat me and bring me back.'_ he dug his hands into his pocket and waited patiently. He knew Naruto would show up.

Sasuke immediately tensed when he sensed a presence behind him. He turned around to come face to face with Naruto. The other boy just raised an eyebrow at him, his whole expression that of utter disregard and indifference. When Sasuke failed to speak, Naruto just went around his and sat down, calmly closing his eyes. Sasuke felt various emotions running through him at the very moment that he could not even begin to decide.

There was anger, intense anger. There was confusion, he could not understand why Naruto was blowing at him and yelling at him for his mistake, for his betrayal. Then there was pain and sadness. He knew he had caused Naruto a lot of hurt. It had reflected so clearly inside his eyes when he had driven the chidori through his shoulder. Even those insane crimson eyes showed just how much it hurt him. He opened his mouth to speak to the blond but Sakura beat him to it.

Sakura walked up to to Naruto and lifted her hand to hit his head for being head but the boy swiftly caught her wrist in a hard grip. Words died on Sakura's lips at that one action. "Don't waste your breath Sakura. I am late 'cause I choose to be. Sensei isn't here anyways." Sakura's lips tightened as she snatched her wrist from his grip and looked at him with a confused gaze. "What's with you?" she asked with slight anger in her voice.

Naruto opened her eyes and looked at her two teammates. Whole day yesterday she learned a lot of things with Kyuubi. She learned that she could not wear her heart on her sleeve, she could not act like a fool if she wanted anybody to take her seriously. She could see Sasuke looking at her oddly, his normally impassive eyes were glittering. She wanted to laugh at him, it was nice to see him ruffled for once. It was nice to see him getting hurt for once, instead of her. Her lips tightened into a grimace as she answered Sakura's question with cold indifference coloring her words, "I brought back your precious Sasuke-kun didn't I? Go and bother him. I am in no mood to handle your stupidity."

Her words were painful, but it was the truth. She did not care for Sakura and she would not allow herself to care for Sasuke. No matter how much her heart wanted to. Holding Sakura's surprised gaze steadily she sneered, "What?" Sakura seemed to flinch even looking into her eyes. Her eyes expressed her inner hurt that she was desperately trying to hide. Naruto felt no regret, no remorse that she was hurting one of her good friends. They never hesitated so why should she? Shaking her head she just closed her eyes and expanded her senses.

Almost instantly she felt peace and calm washing over her. Her senses not only were tuned to what her teammates were doing but what was going on all around them. She knew a second before Kakashi actually arrived that he would arrive. She opened her eyes almost lazily and stood up and turned to the spot where Kakashi would appear.

Sure enough he came followed by his signatory puff of smoke.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Sakura yelled at him. Kakashi was about to respond before he realized there was only one loud voice yelling at him. He lowered his book and looked at Naruto oddly before his visible eyes crinkled in a smile, "And how are you doing today Naru-chan?" Naruto's eye twitched at the way he referred to her. Smiling sweetly she motioned Kakashi to crouch down to her level. "Kakashi sensei.." she whispered sweetly in his ear, "Next time you use that nick name again I will inform nii-san of the height of your perversion. Believe me, he will not like it."

Kakashi quickly straightened and grinned under his mask, scratching the back of his head, "Alright... it won't happen again."

Naruto crossed her arms and nodded, "Good."


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

Enchanted..

Chapter three: The beautiful enemy.

Having Kisame on his tail all the time was not something he particularly relished. Sometimes he wished he could just drive a knife through that shark face's throat. He cherished his solitude and he was rarely given any. It was true that they had to work in pairs but Kisame's constant attempts at conversation took him to the edge of his patience. The other Akatsuki members seemed to realize this and therefore decided that he could use a break.

So here he was. All by himself, Kisame had been given a solo assignment and he was free to do whatever he wished for nearly two weeks. He resisted the urge to sigh. Their ongoing assignment, Uzumaki Naruto was a slippery character. It was a wonder how a person, who was dead-last would be able to escape his grasp each and every time. It was like that boy had a sixth sense for danger. Then again he was the container for the Kyuubi.

Sometimes he thought that the boy was more trouble than he was worth. He knew that Naruto was now vulnerable after bringing back his foolish little brother from committing a grave mistake. He had heard from his informants that Naruto was unconscious in the hospital since he came back. The was released from the hospital just about two days ago. When he had heard of Sasuke's actions, a part of him was ashamed. He never thought his brother would be so blind and so foolish.

Naruto on the other hand was an enigma. Every time Naruto surpassed his expectations. Every time he was reminded not to underestimate the boy. Akatsuki had warned him to bring Naruto before he got more powerful than he was now. Even Itachi did not want the boy to grow further, even though fighting Naruto at his true strength was very tempting to him. Now would have been an ideal time to get Naruto, yet he knew that the boy was under protection.

He absently walked into a clearing, partially aware of his surroundings. His musings came to an abrupt halt when he felt that he was not alone. He let his gaze wander until it landed on a blonde girl meditating in the middle of the clearing.

His breath caught in his throat, and for the first time he was taken by surprise. No, she was not the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but she was close. She had long beautiful hair that curved round her face. Her skin seemed to glow as a ray of sunlight cut through the canopy and landed on her. There was an aura of peace and serenity surrounding her. She looked so fragile that he feared that if he'd touched her she might shatter as thought she were made of glass.

That was not what surprised him. What drew his attention was the fact that wind was circling the girl like a small whirlwind and he could not sense chakra involved in this. Her very presence pulled him to her, digging claws into him and dragging him to her.

He raised a curious eyebrow and knelt before her. Winds were moving like sharp blades around her, a stray gust managed a small yet fine cut on his chin. He observed her quietly, her whole being seemed to radiate power and it had nothing to do with chakra, it was more earthly. It seemed that nature responded to her, as though she was of demon blood.

_'For someone so beautiful she has a deadly presence.' _He mused. He had never encountered a person who could manipulate elements without chakra. It would mean that they could fight without hand seals. It also meant they could negate the effects of others' elemental jutsus. She would be very useful to capture Naruto, all he to do was take her with him to Akatsuki headquarters.

There was one problem, if he lifted one hand towards her the winds will chop it off. May be there was some jutsu to counter it. He was about to perform a doton jutsu when a soft and assured voice spoke up, "If nature is working with me, it is working against you Itachi-kun." Itachi stopped making hand seals and looked at the girl in front of him. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal the most breath-taking eyes. Though they had slitted pupils, they were the most deep and the most innocent of blue in color.

Itachi, not being a person being capable of trivial things like emotions, found himself to be dumbstruck that those cautious eyes. Of course, none of his internal musings reflected on his visage, it was as bland as ever. Not even to himself he would like to admit that he found this girl undoubtedly attractive.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her statement. Those beautiful eyes closed, not before he saw slight fear in them. Oddly enough, he did not want this girl to fear him as others. He did not wish for her to be frightened of him even though it would have been convenient for her to fear his power. He did not understand this but he just shrugged it off and said, "Who are you?"

The girl titled her head and opened her eyes again, slight irritation was noticeable on her face by the slight downturn of her silky lips, "I am trying to meditate here Itachi-kun. My name is Na... Natsuko of the Hidden Leaf village. You are Uchiha Itachi, S-class missing-nin wanted for manslaughter of his entire clan. Why are you even here?" Itachi mulled over the name for a moment. The did not fail to notice that her hands were balled into fist so tight that her knuckles had gone white. He answered, "I am here because I choose to be. I did not know that Hidden leaf had someone of demon blood except Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl in front of him immediately stiffened at that. Now fear was clearly visible in her eyes. Itachi sighed mentally, he did not want to frighten the girl. He still did not understand why but there was something about the girl.

He looked straight into her eyes and she hastily looked away. He knew she was afraid of his sharingan. He did not know what prompted him, but soon he lifted his hand and gently grasped her chin to make her look into his eyes. Leaning forward he whispered, "Why are you scared? Is it because I know that you have a demon bloodline?" He did not miss the shudder that coursed through her body and smirked. He brushed his lips lightly against hers and murmured against her lips, "I will be back for you." and he left.

Naruto quickly stumbled back and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to stop her shivering. She did not know what to think of Itachi's actions. There was no killing intent, but then why did she feel that he was going to shatter everything she had struggled hard to build. Why did she feel that he could see right through her facade, as though he would just plunge in and shatter all the walls she had carefully build around herself.

She was tired of people playing games with her all her life. All her life she felt like she was a pawn in a game of chess. People were controlling her life from even before she was born. It was as if her life was not her own. Why did everyone want to use her for their own benefit, why was she always targeted.

Shuddering a little she ran a shaky hand through her silky hair and closed her eyes. There was something in Itachi's eyes that unnerved her. Something that she had never seen before. He had not used the sharingan on her, yet his eyes had burned with an intensity that made her want to draw back and run. There was something far more dangerous in them than the threat of death. Something that to her was worst than death.

_'Why do both Uchihas have to plague my life! It would have been so easy if I had never gotten to know Sasuke and Itachi.'_ Pain was visible in those eyes as she opened them. Pain was replaced by confusion when she found herself looking into deep inhuman golden eyes.

"N... nii-san. Y... you are back early." The demon raised an eyebrow and then narrowed his eyes and asked, "What wrong little one?" It was clear that Kyuubi noticed something was up with Naruto. She shook her head slightly and dug her face into her arms saying, "Nothing, just tired that's all."

Kyuubi hated when this happened. Naruto had a tendency to lock herself up, if something was bothering her she would clam up and not say a word to anyone. Her damn facade did not let anyone in, he was no exception to that, even though she did open up to him sometimes. He was even more insecure now that he could not see what happened to her or what she was doing at all times. He waited silently for Naruto to compose herself saying, "You know you can tell..." he drifted off when a peculiar scent reached his nose, his eyes narrowed at the familiar aura that lingered in the air and he growled.

Itachi had been here, he knew it. He could never forget that aura and scent. The missing-nin was the greatest threat to Naruto's existence. He looked at Naruto and said, "What did he say? Did he recognize you?" Naruto took a shuddering breath and said, "No he didn't. Not that it matters." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at that.

She looked up at him and said, "He knows that I have a demon bloodline and wants me. He said he will be coming back for me. And he.." She shook her head vigorously, clenching her fist.

"Why does he unnerve me so? I don't understand, I never feared him before, at least not this much." Kyuubi looked at the white faced blonde and sighed, "Come, let go. I will drop you at the team meeting spot." Naruto nodded and slowly stood up. Kyuubi muttered something under his breath and in a moment Naruto was a male. Grinning at her slightly he said, "Why don't I stay back and threaten Kakashi a bit? It will be fun, ne?" Naruto gave a small smile in return.

As they started walking towards their destination Kyuubi asked, "So, how is your meditation coming?" Naruto sighed and ran her fingers through her now short hair and said, "Okay, I guess. I got the wind to shield me today. When... Itachi approached, a stray wind managed to inflict a small cut on him. But later, that wind did not consider him a threat and so did not harm him."

Kyuubi frowned as he got to the underlying point and asked, "He came to you without killing intent? Without threat?" Naruto bit her lip and nodded. She knew Kyuubi wanted her to elaborate, but she didn't so he let it pass. Kyuubi looked at the sky and said, "I didn't think you would be able to connect with the elements as easily as us. But wind was the first to respond means it is your natural element. I want you to continue meditating and trying to summon earth. Later on we will together summon fire and water. Lightening is the most easy so will do that for a while this afternoon. After that I have to leave for duty and you will work on your mother's scroll. Start learning her taijutsu." Naruto nodded.

As they approached the bridge Kyuubi put an arm around Naruto's shoulder and whispered to him, "So anything I can use against Kakashi today?" Naruto giggled and asked, "Why do you want to tease him anyway? He never gets affected." Kyuubi tapped a finger against her nose and said, "That's the challenge my love." Naruto smiled and said, "Well, he is always late. And he always keeps reading that perverted book that Ero-sanin writes. He is lazy in his own right. Although not as lazy as Shikamaru."

At Kyuubi's mischievous smile, Naruto forgot Itachi for a moment and asked, "Ano, nii-san, I forgot to ask. How was your first day at work?" Kyuubi just nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, I rather train you. Nothing entertaining as of yet." Naruto kept smiling and said, "Well you are saying that now. Later on when you get more exciting assignments you will get bored to come home." Kyuubi chuckled making Naruto pout. "Well, Naru-chan. You needn't worry. Training you is much more fulfilling."

Naruto crossed her arms and huffed, "What's with you and Kakashi-sensei calling me Naru-chan! If you need a female name call me something else. Don't call me Naru-chan." Kyuubi chuckled as he tightened his grip on her shoulders slightly and said, "Fine. Suggest a name you like. You may be the first child who gets to select her own name." Naruto looked up at her guardian and asked, "Can't I keep my own name?" Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a moment and asked, "Would you really like to have a boy's name when you are actually a girl?"

Naruto looked undecided. As they approached Naruto's curious looking team mates Kyuubi said, "You have a lot of time to decide Naruto." she just nodded smiling slightly at him.

As she turned to gaze at her team-mates her smile turned into a frown. Kyuubi noted this and turned to look them. The Uchiha child looked at Naruto with glacial eyes, but Kyuubi could see something hidden in them. Something akin to... longing? Shaking his thoughts away slightly he turned to look down at Naruto as she walked ahead and leaned against the bridge. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this, he could sense the tension in the air, he could see that Naruto's shoulder's were stiff. Flicking a gaze at Sasuke and Sakura he looked back at Naruto. He was about to speak but Sasuke beat him to it, "Are you always going to be late dobe?"

Naruto didn't even bat an eyelid at the insult. It made Kyuubi strangely proud that she was able to control herself to such an extent. He ruffled her hair fondly and directed a sharp gaze at the Uchiha child. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are you?" Sakura too looked like she had the same question on her mind. Kyuubi scowled at the insolent tone the boy used. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Sakura tensed a little. However, Naruto chose to speak for him when he said, "Uzumaki Ryu, my elder brother. And Sasuke, be careful with how you speak to him."

Sasuke snorted but did not say anything. He looked at the him suspiciously and then turned his gaze to Naruto and asked, "What wrong with you these days? Why are you being a bitch?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes and focused them on the boy. Kyuubi watched in amusement as winds revolved discretely around Naruto, responding to her anger although Naruto herself did not know it. She looked steadily into Sasuke's eyes and said, "Why are you complaining Uchiha?"

"Yo!" Sasuke was interrupted by Kakashi. The jounin sighed at the tense atmosphere but himself tensed at the sight of Kyuubi calmly observing Sasuke, anger clear in his eyes. "Uzumaki-san, if you don't mind me asking. Why are you here?" Kyuubi shrugged and said, "I was training Naruto, thought I'd drop him off and take the opportunity to meet his team-mates. What are your plans today Kakashi? Are there any missions?"

The jounin shook his head and said, "No, no missions unfortunately. The hokage thinks that this team deserves rest. I was thinking of training them. You are welcome to join us Uzumaki-san, if you are free that is." Kyuubi looked at Naruto and the girl nodded slightly. Smirking he nodded to Kakashi and said, "Well, lets see how well you teach your students. And Kakashi, if you corrupt my brother's innocent eyes with that perverted book in my presence I will shred it and personally handle Jiraiya. Believe me, he will not be able to write those books after I am done with him."

He smiled when he saw Naruto's lips twitch in amusement as Kakashi scrambled to hide his book.

Kakashi on the other hand was grateful that Kyuubi decided to join. He was still worried about Sasuke and Naruto was not helping by giving him a cold shoulder. She did not realize that she was important, that Sasuke cared for her. She did not see that she had that power over him, the power to change his views.

But who could blame her? As he looked over his shoulder at Kyuubi and Naruto he realized that he had never seen that smile on her face, that smile was small, yet it was real. He did not know what to think, on one hand she was opening up to Kyuubi and on the other hand she closing herself from others. Especially Sasuke. He sighed and looked at Sasuke was was glancing at Naruto and Kyuubi every now and then with suspicion in his eyes. Sakura too seemed to be cautious. Kakashi shook his head and smiled ruefully under his mask.

"Are all Uzumakis boosters?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi frowned, "What do you mean?" Sakura looked back at Kyuubi and Naruto involved in a serious conversation and said, "Well, he threatened you and Jiraiya-sama. Naruto has a tendency to talk big, may be Ryu-san also is the same." Kakashi chuckled as looked at Sasuke and then Sakura saying, "He could take on he Hokage and still not break a sweat. He is very powerful. And don't forget, Naruto is not weak either. He may talk big but most of the time he is able to fulfill his word." Sasuke snorted and looked back at Naruto saying, "Why is he acting like this now then? Like he is above us. Just because he managed to bring me back."

Kakashi sighed and said, "What did you expect? He'll welcome you back with hugs and kisses like Sakura?" Sakura bit her lower lip as Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "You hurt him Sasuke, deal with it. You changed him forever." Sasuke flinched at that and looked back at Naruto. Sure enough, he could see the change, although he was smiling at his brother, his eyes were a frosty blue. They were not the warm summer's sky anymore. "Its his fault for caring! I am an avenger, I have a mission and will complete it."

Kakashi resisted the urge to beat some sense into the boy and judging by Kyuubi's growl he know that the demon's sharp ears picked it up. Kakashi looked down at his student and said, "Well then, looks like you accomplished that. He no longer cares." Sasuke stilled at that and stopped walking, he looked into Kakashi's visible eyes with slight panic in his gaze. Kakashi did not respond to that look. Instead he just walked on towards training ground 7. Sakura looked at Sasuke slightly worried but followed Kakashi.

Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated. He did not need to think about such things, he was being stupid when he allowed himself to be brought back. He flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder and looked up to see Naruto's brother. He was not looking at him, but at Naruto who was walking towards Kakashi and Sakura without even looking back at him. "Sasuke," Sasuke waited for the him to speak, "Give him time. He'll come around eventually. If you behave." As they started walking Kyuubi said, "I'll take Sakura and Kakashi away for a while. Talk to him, if you really want to rectify your mistake do it now."

Sasuke nodded and walked off leaving a smiling Kyuubi behind. _'I don't know if helping Sasuke is a good idea, however, Naruto needs to open up.'_

Sasuke walked alongside Naruto and kept glancing at the blonde every once in a while. What could he say to Naruto? Shaking his head he looked ahead, _'Naruto is not important. He is just a hindrance in my mission to kill Itachi and gain power.' _In his heart he knew he was lying to himself. _'But what after that? Is it really wrong to ask help?'_

They stopped by the training grounds and Kyuubi spoke up, "Kakashi, Sakura-san come with me, I have something that can help you in Sakura-san's training." Kakashi nodded, but when Sakura hesitated, he guided her by a hand on her shoulder. They left leaving both rivals alone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi's behavior but said nothing. With her back facing Sasuke she sat down and started concentrating to control the winds about her. This of course brought back the thought of Itachi. She flinched as the name resounded in her mind. What would he do when he found out that Kyuubi was finally out of her body? What would he do when he found out that Natsuko was actually Naruto? She shuddered at the possibility. The small kiss that Itachi had graced her with sent her emotions into a riot. Confusion clouded her mind at his actions as well as hers.

_'I couldn't move! I didn't push him away, nor attack him. I just couldn't move! Why? Why did he do that? Did he use some kind of genjutsu? Why didn't I stop him?' _She closed her eyes tightly and mumbled, "Concentrate, you cannot think of him now. Concentrate on the winds."

"Think of whom?" Sasuke murmured to Naruto. The girl swore under her breath. Berating herself for forgetting that Sasuke was right there. If the boy knew of her encounter with Itachi, he may run off and do something crazy again. She did not have the strength to bring him back this time. Shaking her head and said, "None of your business." Sasuke suddenly knelt before her and said, "Fight me. If you are so angry, fight me and take it out. Hate me if you want to, but stop punishing yourself." Naruto snapped her eyes opened and glared at Sasuke, "Punish myself! Punish myself you say? Why should I punish myself? Haven't I been punished enough?"

She stumbled onto her feet and said, "You know, you were right. These emotions you harbor in your heart are nothing but hindrances. They give you pain, they make you weak. You know what? You thought me a very valuable lesson that day, you thought me that trust, loyalty, friendship, these are all fool's tools. You made me realize that very thing I believed in was wrong." Smirking to herself she looked straight in his eyes and said, "Next time you leave I'll not stop you. I am sorry for ruining your plans."

She turned and started to walk away but Sasuke caught her hand and asked, "Are you not punishing yourself now Naruto? If you believe in all those things you just said then your are killing your very soul. Are you telling me that you are going to give up that easily?" Naruto turned around and grabbed his shirt and brought her face to his and said softly, "Get this straight. You and I are done with. We are not rivals, we are not friends. I will stay out of your life from now on, go kill your self, become a slave to Orochimaru. I don't give a damn. Stay out of my life, all of you. I don't need a soul if it hurts so damn much to have it."

That comment earned a punch, which Naruto barely managed to dodge. Glaring at Sasuke she swiftly took some shuriken and threw them at an alert Sasuke. The boy simply dodged those angrily thrown weapons and said, "You'll never become a hokage if you lock yourself away dobe." Naruto snorted and swiftly moved towards Sasuke saying, "I don't care. They won't let me be a hokage anyways." Taking advantage of the boy's momentary shock, she aimed a strong blow at his stomach at made him bend over with a grunt of pain.

Just as she was coming with a follow up of a kick, he caught her leg with one hand and used his leg to make her loose her balance and hit the hard ground with a dull thud. He pinned her to the ground and said, "You were too angry to win this Naruto."

"Tell me why do you care? You didn't care when you left, you didn't care you drove that damned Chidori through me. All you want to do is use me. You want to use me to achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan. Just like everybody else, you want me to attain power." she yelled at his face making him flinch at the truth of her words. Her eyes were glistening, but she refused to show Sasuke her weakness. Wasn't she the one who said emotions were a weakness?

She eyes widened slightly as Sasuke leaned down and placed his head on her chest saying, "I am sorry." without hesitation and with resolve. She frowned and tensed as he didn't move, "God knows I am sorry." he said almost desperately.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "What am I to do with you Sasuke? What am I to do..."

She brought her hands up around him and ran her fingers through his hair thinking, _'Guess I am weak after all. I am weak against him.'_


	4. Leaps and Bounds

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Enchanted...

Leaps and bounds

Naruto sat quietly in the study reading a long scroll cradled in her delicate looking fingers. She had been here for over an hour now, just enjoying the peace. Kyuubi had given her a rare break today and she was utilizing it. The fox had said she could go out but she had no intention of doing that when he refused to put the genjutsu in place.

When she reached the bottom of the scroll she sighed. She had the whole day in front of her and yet she could not go out and enjoy the pleasant looking afternoon. She placed the scroll on the desk and walked to her room straight to her closet. She picked up a short summer dress, fingering the material she wore it and looked at herself in the mirror.

She'd never admit it aloud but she knew she looked much better as a female.

'_A classic blonde'_.

That brought a chuckle to her lips. Her brother insisted that she kept her hair as it was, saying that it was too beautiful to be cut. Some part of her agreed as she treaded her fingers through the silky strands. It fell around her face brushing against whisker-less pale cheeks. She looked down at herself, the gentle swell of her breasts and then to the small expanse of her waist. She had relatively long legs, all her shinobi training making each part of her firm and taut under gleaming pale skin. Giving herself a last look she left her house.

As she walked through the village several eyes turned to her but all out of curiosity. Of course they didn't recognize her as their demon so there was no reason for contempt. A frown marked her pretty features as she walked with her head down cast. Would she have to be a stranger in her own village just to earn some respect? She was her father's daughter, the heir to one of th elite clans in Konoha. Yet they did not know. If they did, would they respect her? If they did respect her, would it be the right kind of respect?

Even though Kyuubi was out of her body she was going to have to deal with contempt of the village. It seemed so easy for them to transfer Kyuubi's sins onto her. It might have been easy for them to deal with the pain when they had somebody to blame. She wore the pain of Konoha from that fateful night.

A dejected sigh slipped past her lips as she continued walking. Her training with Kyuubi had improved her a lot. She could manipulate wind properly but she was having much more difficultly with the other elements.

Kyuubi had told her that each element had its own corresponding emotions. Wind was for peace and tranquility because it usually caresses everything it passes by, providing its comfort. Water was for generosity and kindness as it enriches the lands so that plants and animals could survive. Fire was for passion and determination as it blazes and inspires everyone. While earth was for wisdom and age old knowledge, being the origin and the sustenance of everything living on the planet.

Kyuubi said that wind was the first to respond to her because she was meditating and it seemed to be her natural defensive element. It seemed to react to her emotions. Fire too would be easy for her to manipulate as wind and fire were linked. But she would have some difficulty with water and earth would be her toughest.

She closed her eyes for a moment, so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize much of her surroundings. She was just about to bump into somebody but stopped and looked up to find Sakura. She immediately tensed at her narrowed eyed look but relaxed knowing that the girl couldn't recognize her. "Excuse me." Naruto murmured as she sidestepped to walk past her but she was blocked again. This time by Sasuke. Slight irritation flashed through her cerulean eyes as she looked up at the intense ebony.

The images of Sasuke apologizing to her passed through her mind. The way her arms surrounded the boy, the way he relaxed and let his guard down.

She frowned, she did not want to deal with Sasuke right now, nor Sakura. It was her day off and she wanted to relax. Her eyebrow twitched when Sasuke did not move just continued staring at her. The guy would never stop being high and mighty, _'Uchiha Sasuke does not move out of the way, people move out of his way.'_. Scowling slightly she raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What's so interesting?"

Sakura was taken aback, no girl had ever, ever treated Sasuke like he was nothing. She had no right. "Hey don' talk to Sasuke-kun like that. Don't you know who he is?" but the blond girl just waved her off with an elegant flick of her wrist and walked away, "Don't care." As she walked away Sakura could only gape at the girl. However, Sasuke's eyes sparkled with rare interest as the girl walked in the direction of the training grounds.

Eyes unfocused and movements automatic, Naruto walked into the woods that surrounded the training grounds. Her mind wandering from one thing to another never seemed to be at peace. So many events happened in such a short time, first Sasuke's betrayal, their fight, bringing him back. Then there was the release of Kyuubi, finding out that he was actually a girl, then that Yondaime was her father.

The whole experience was rather daunting, it still managed to baffle her how much happened in such little time. She sighed and laid down by a small stream, looking at the clear sky above. Gentle breeze whispered past her and she let out a long sigh. Constant training and missions helped keep her mind of these bothersome thoughts. Now they came back with full force.

She closed her beautiful cerulean eyes and draped one arm over them murmuring, "Why do things always have to be so complicated for me? I just want a normal life, is that too much to ask?"

The soothing scent of the forest greeted her evolved senses as the shadowy music of various of the woods lulled her into a sense of peace. She spoke as thought she was talking to them, the trees and animals of the forest, "Sometimes I feel what would it be like if Uzumaki Naruto did not exist. No one would care right? I mean, if I disappeared." Opening one eye she stared at the sky again and said, "Che! What's wrong with me! This is not the way I think."

"That's my girl." Naruto's eyes widened as she turned her face to look at Kyuubi. The demon smirked and sat down beside her, "You always stop yourself don't you." He reached forward and brushed a strand of soft golden hair off her eyes and said, "Naru-chan, things get difficult sometimes. And I understand that you sometimes doubt yourself. I don't blame you, I don't call you a coward to show your fear, to consider giving up." He smiled as she kept her head on his shoulder and murmured softly, "It is when you face your fears that you grow strong. It is when you get up after you fall that you are brave."

Running his long skillful fingers through her silky tresses he stated seriously, "I have seen everything little one. I have lived for so long, I have yet to see a human as determined as you are. I saw you stop your tears before they even started to fall. It takes courage at heart to have strength in body. Remember that."

Naruto smirked and spoke softly, "Hai nii-san." Kyuubi absently stroked Naruto's hair and said, "Tsunade had a meeting with the council and the clan leaders this morning." The blonde immediately stiffened. Tsunade meeting with the council meant several things, but she couldn't help the feeling that she was involved somehow. She lifted her head from Kyuubi's shoulder and waited for him to elaborate.

Her elder brother smiled uncertainly and said, "I don't know if you would like this my love but you should know. Tsunade told them. She said that Kyuubi is dead, she told them that you were Yondaime's child and he placed a genjutsu on you to make you look and grow up like a normal boy would." Naruto gulped and looked at Kyuubi with wide eyes, "How did they react?"

"She wouldn't say. I was sent to get you ready for a meeting with them this evening." Naruto's eyes grew wide in panic as she shook her head in refusal. Kyuubi held her head in his hands and said, "Listen to me Naruto. You are the heir to the Uzumaki clan which like the Uchiha clan is nearly extinct. The clan leaders most likely want to acknowledge you as the heir. The whole village would know that you are Arashi's daughter soon enough." Naruto groaned in dismay. She didn't want that. She did not need people pointing at her and comparing her to her father. Just as Sasuke was compared to his brother.

Her breath hitched. _'Itachi...'_

That was someone she did not want to think about. She didn't know how one touch, one lingering kiss affected her so much. She looked up at Kyuubi with clouded eyes as he leaned in to kiss her forehead, "Naru-chan, I won't be there to help you. Nevertheless, don't forget where your roots are. Show the council your true self not the mask you tend to hide underneath." Naruto tore her gaze away from him.

Her mind was such a maze right now. She didn't know what to do, "I'll gave you sometime to compose yourself. Be at Tsunade's office in an hour alright?" She just dumbly nodded.

As Kyuubi left, she brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Things were getting even more complicated. "What do I do? How do I face them, I don't know what they'd ask."

"Don't let them intimidate you." came a bland and quiet voice. Naruto whipped her head to the right only to find her worst nightmare sitting right beside her.

Uchiha Itachi.

_'Why does everyone keep appearing out of nowhere today.' _She thought.

He did not look at her. His gaze was trained on the shallow stream that flowing before them. Crimson eyes with the dreadful sharingan were hooded in a look of thoughtfulness. "I heard you and that man talk."

She found that she couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked so similar to Sasuke yet there was such a vast difference. She couldn't describe it but Itachi was just different. He continued looked ahead of him when he said, "You have to keep your calm in front of them as they are not someone you'd want to show your weakness to." he them turned to look at her and spoke softly yet emotionless, "You belong to a bloodline which is very powerful yet we know very little about it. They would try to milk information out of you from time to time. You can't allow that to happen. Your family's secrets are you to keep."

Naruto blinked blankly at him for a moment and asked, "Why are you here... why are you helping me?"

The elder Uchiha looked straight into her eyes and said, "I have my reasons."

The blonde grit her teeth and stood up. Pointing an accusatory finger at him she exclaimed, "What is it with you damn Uchihas! Both you and your brother are making my life miserable!" Narrowing her eyes in anger she looked at his impassive face, "What do you think, I am your property or something! At first Sasuke took it upon himself to kill me because I was his god damned best friend! For what? For the power to kill YOU!You take it upon yourself to show up randomly and start kissing me! I..."

"I haven't kissed you yet." Itachi interrupted, the corners of his lips tilting slightly at her antics. She crossed her arms and pouted.

Itachi had the right mind to actually do just that, kiss her senseless. Seeing her angry could break any man's resolve, her clear blue eyes showed specks of angry silver as her full lips pulled themselves into a tight line. A healthy flush stained her pale cheeks as she glared daggers as it him, as if daring him to utter one more word. His eyes sported a dangerous glint as he said, "Besides my foolish brother will always be just that, foolish."

His arm shot out and grasped her wrist, with a yank Itachi successfully brought the young blonde onto her lap. Naruto let out a yelp and growled, "What was that for teme!" her face turning red with anger and embarrassment. But soon all color drained from her face and her eyes went wide when Itachi's hot breath landed on her ear, "Would you like me to kiss you Naruto." Naruto shivered at the husky voice.

"How did you know it was me?" Naruto asked, narrowing her eyes and gazing at the Uchiha steadily. Itachi looked at her squarely and said, "Ninja's are supposed to be observant." He ran a finger along her cheek and said, "I have been observing you are a long time and I can safely state that there is no one who can ever have your eyes." he leaned and whispered against her ear, "I'd recognize you anywhere my beautiful Naruto."

"Stop this Itachi." her voice was low and soft, revealing pain, uncertainty, sadness. Itachi looked at her questioningly as she closed her eyes. "I'm tired of being a toy in everyone's hands Itachi. My life is being controlled by everyone but me. I didn't ask to have the fox inside. I didn't ask my father to make me grow up as a boy. I didn't ask Sasuke to me my best friend. I feel that no matter how much I try I'll always be betrayed by the once I care most about."

She took a shuddering breath and said, "It hurts. Nothing feels real to me anymore, except the haunting pain. It is the only thing I can take for granted. The pain is the only thing know that will accompany me all my life. I... don't ... I don't know what to do any more."

Itachi stayed silent. He just let a speak, inwardly glad that she let it out. With both his arms around her and her back pressed against his chest he pondered with he should do, what was the right course of action. He leaned forward and brushed her long golden locks off her shoulder. "You will figure it out, you always do."

She immediately tensed but he paid no heed. He lowered his lips onto her neck causing Naruto to stiffen even more. She was free to leave his embrace with his arms wound loosely around her, however she found that she couldn't bring herself move. Not when his lips seemed to brand her as his. Not when the warmth from his body seemed to be soothing her very soul.

"Itachi you're a criminal." she whispered shivering as Itachi ran his tongue along her skin.

"I know." was his reply, soft and heavy with some unknown quality. Naruto frowned and was about to turn her head to look at him when a slight moan passed her lips.

Itachi softly bit her skin, marking the soft mass an angry red. He needed to mark her, she was his. Naruto would always be his. He smirked at her gasp, soothing the bite with tender kisses. "Tell little brother to keep his hands off." he growled.

Naruto closed her eyes and melted into him easily. It was odd, not odd, bizarre that she was so comfortable with the man who had been hunting her for the demon inside. It was so strange that he was the reason for Sasuke's hunger for power. She was more comfortable than she would be with anyone else, except Kyuubi of course.

His arms tightened around her as she tilted her head to give him more access, "Itachi... I don't... I don't understand." She turned her face to him and he seized that opportunity to seize her luscious lips with his. Growling at the back of his throat he pressed her firmly against him. His tongue lapped her lower lip, demanding entry. It was perfect, the way her body fit to his, he could feel every curve of her body through the fabric of her dress.

Naruto parted her lips with a heavy moan, feeling lightheaded. Her fingers buried themselves into his hair as he invaded her mouth. Shivering slightly at his ghost like touches on her skin she whispered against his lips, "This is wrong."

"Than why does it feel right?" Itachi answered as he nipped slightly on jawline. Sampling her taste, he couldn't really place what she tasted like, somewhere between spice and honey. However, he knew he was addicted. He lifted his head and his now ebony eyes glittered with heavy male pride as he took in her appearance. Her eyes were glazed over, her bruised lips parted as she tried to steady her breathing, her pale cheeks were flushed in the passion of the moment.

He pulled her closer and caressed her flushed cheek and whispered, "Who is to know what's right and wrong my love?" He leaned in so much so that his lips were a mere whisper apart from hers and asked, "I am asking you to be selfish for once, just for this moment. Tell me do you want me to leave? If you do I'll never see you again." Naruto's eyes widened and then softened, "Who knew that the great Uchiha Itachi would fall for the demon of Konoha."

Itachi smirked and nuzzled her cheek saying, "You got it all wrong little princess. Its the great Uzumaki Naruto falling for the demon of Konoha." Naruto laughed weakly and dug her face into his chest saying, "You are an enigma Uchiha Itachi. It's like I see two different you. The cold hearted bastard trying to kidnap me and the cold hearted bastard trying to seduce me."

She yelped when Itachi punished her with a small bite. "I want an answer Naruto." his tone was bland, normal in a sense. It did not contain the huskiness and the softness of before. Then again, this was something she was familiar with. She could handle him being like this then how he was a few moments ago. Itachi deposited her on the ground gently and walked over to the stream. The aura of warmth that was around him disappeared for good but Naruto's lips did not loose their smile.

Seeing how quickly Itachi covered his slip up made it clear to her that what she had experienced a few moments before was true. His touches were true, his kisses were true, most of all his words were true. He was not acting.

She laid there observing the grace with which he carried himself and felt her heart flutter every time his gaze landed on her. He was waiting for her answer. She settled her gaze at the sky and said, "Never to see you again... I don't know why that prospect daunts me. Frankly I don't know what to think of you or what to make of my feelings towards you. You killed your own kin Itachi."

A painful glint came into her eyes as she closed them, "I should hate you, the one who so carelessly threw away something to cherish. The one who constantly pushes his own little brother to insanity. So much so that he would readily kill his best friend."

"My life means nothing to me Itachi, I have nothing to live for. I don't care if Sasuke kills me today just to gain power. But I fear what it would make him and I dread the day he manages to kill you." She opened her eyes and saw Itachi still kneeling by the stream. Sighing she said, "I won't ask you why you did it. I have been told that you did it to test your true strength. I don't believe it. I know there is a better reason and I know you'd trust me enough to tell me one day."

She sat up and gazed at Itachi's back as he failed to turn to her. _'There is goes with that wall again. After years of reading people, he thinks he can fool me.' _A small smile hinted her lips as she said, "I don't want you to leave, I want to see you as many times as I can." She smirked when he did not turn to her. She knew he wouldn't.

She stood up and dusted her clothing. Running her thin fingers through her hair she made herself descent enough to go to the Hokage and not be suspected of something. "Ja!" she whispered as she started to walk away.

A rush of air was her only warning and she found herself pinned, she grinned cheekily at Itachi and said, "So."

His eyes glinted dangerously as he leaned in and ran his tongue along her lips and bit harshly on the soft flesh of her lower lip, smirking triumphant at her gasp. With one hand firmly holding her by her waist the other grasped her hair and tilted her head back so he could have her neck. Her moan of delight sent chills down her spine as he tasted her delicious skin, sucking and licking wherever he found a particularly sensitive spot.

There was a light pressure against his chest and he pulled back a little to look questioningly into Naruto's eyes. She tilted her head to the side and blinked innocently at him and said, "You didn't forget that I am needed at the Hokage's did you?"

He nodded and stepped away. Dropping a small kiss on his cheek Naruto walked away.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as Naruto entered the room. Tsunade was sitting and discussing something with Jiraiya so he discreetly pulled Naruto to the corner and hissed in her ear, "Why is _His_ scent on you!"

Naruto sighed, she knew that Kyuubi would notice. She lifted her gaze and looked at her adoptive brother straight in the eyes.

Kyuubi managed to hide his surprise well. Naruto's eyes had been sullen and confused, they had lost their luster. The uncertainty, the weakness he saw in those eyes ever since the child had woken up from his coma. The blue eyes which were so mesmerizing in their strength, so strong that you could see potential just rolling off her in waves.

That was before Sasuke's betrayal. And until today that strength did not surface.

Was that murderer the reason for the strength that returned in her eyes. Was he the reason that her whole being seemed to radiate the confidence she used to project before, the only difference now was that the confidence was backed by power and new found wisdom.

Kyuubi's eyes softened as he whispered, "Be careful my child. I don't trust him." She beamed up at him and said, "Perhaps someday you will nii-san." Kyuubi reached forward and petted her hair into a semblance of control and "I'll have to see for myself my love. Now go. Tsunade will take you to the elders."

Naruto nodded and walked over to Tsunade who smiled and led her to the room where everything would be discussed.

"Naruto.."

"I know. Don't worry Tsunade-baa-chan. I won't let you down." Tsunade smiled. She had missed the air of confidence around the blonde. The hyperactive kid she loved seems to have return, only her extra energy now seems to have turned into raw power.

Tsunade wondered briefly what Kyuubi did to bring forth such change in just a month worth of training. Naruto swept into the room with the air of confidence and the grace attributed to a princess and bowed a little to show her respect to the council.

She could see, all the elders were there. All clan leaders gazing at her with assessing eyes as she sat in front of them. She met their eyes squarely, respecting them yet not letting them intimidate her. The silence that existed was tense but Naruto paid no heed to it. She remembered Itachi's words perfectly, and he being a prodigy meant that he had experienced this before. She was wise enough to heed his words.

It was Hyuuga Hiashi who spoke first, cutting the silence with his commanding yet soft voice, "I will not question you on anything regarding the demon for he is not my concern." The clan head noted that the girl in front of him did not show any reaction. Mentally nodding in satisfaction he said, "The council and I along with the Hokage have spent a long time discussing this. First off, I have been told that you resumed your training not too long after being discharged from the hospital?"

Naruto nodded. Hiashi noted her eyes narrowed shrewdly, he smirked. She knew that there was something underneath is questions. The Hyuuga clan leader looked straight into her eyes and asked, "I assume you were fit health wise to continue. I have heard from my nephew, your tendency to overexert yourself."

"Nothing of that sort Hyuuga-sama. I was in good enough condition to resume training." The man nodded.

"I want you to answer my questions as truthfully and precisely as you can Uzumaki-san. This is utterly important and we would know if you lie. Is that understood?" Naruto nodded without hesitation or nervousness. It told him that either she was not about to lie, or was overconfident of her lying skills. The Hyuuga nodded again and looked at his peers for their approval.

Receiving that he turned to Naruto and asked, "Do you swear and oath that you would be absolutely loyal to the Hidden village of leaf?" Naruto looked at him dumbfounded and said incredulous, "Of course." Tsunade smirked. Naruto thought it was obvious, her loyalty towards the village.

Yamanaka Inoichi smiled a little at her and said, "You have been trained under Kakashi-san and Jiraiya-sama?" Naruto just nodded. Inoichi then asked, "I know this is a bothersome topic for you, however we need to know exactly what happened during your battle with Uchiha Sasuke at the valley of the ends."

Naruto's face did not show anything but Hiashi noted the slight pain in her eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "He didn't want to come back. He wanted the power to defeat Itachi and he said that he'll eat the devils fruit to get that power." Clearly distressed, she ran her fingers through her hair, her gaze trained in front of her was distant and clouded.

"We fought, I had no other way to stop him. As I was meeting him blow to blow he started going all out. Then he used the Chidori."

Nara Shikaku frowned and asked, "Chidori, Raikiri. That is Kakashi-san's original jutsu." Naruto nodded. Hiashi narrowed his eyes and said, "That is a powerful tool Naruto. How did you counter it?"

Naruto gave a dry laugh and said, "Father's Rasengan." numerous gasps echoed throughout the room. "Not as powerful and perfect as his, but was able to fend of Sasuke's Chidori." Naruto bit her lip, this was the difficult part. "He then activated the curse seal. I could not keep up with him at that point. I had not tapped in Kyuubi's power yet so there was no way I could keep up with the seal. He summoned the Chidori again and this time before I could summon Rasengan he plunged it through my heart, at least that was his aim. I managed to avoid so much that it went right through my shoulder."

Tsunade managed to hold back a gasp. She was not told about this. Naruto never said that Sasuke intentionally tried to kill her.

"I think my heart stopped for a moment there, I had to summon the Kyuubi's power to defeat Sasuke then. But he just took the seal to the next level. There is only so much power I can handle from the demon inside. Sasuke was not giving up. He summoned the Chidori again, it was harmful for him to use Chidori more than twice but he did and again aimed at my chest. It took most of Kyuubi's chakra to revive me then but I manged to scratch his forehead protector and also knock him unconscious then."

A tense silence filled the room following her story. Everyone contemplating the issue at hand.

Aburame Shibi looked at Naruto and asked, "What other techniques you know that belong to your father?" Naruto closed her eyes and said, "I know Kuchiyose no Jutsu. I have a toad summoning contract and can summon Gamabunta. Then there is Rasengan. I am working on the seals, I can do Shisho Fuin (Four symbol seal.) The other two I will learn just in case. That's all I know of his techniques."

Hiashi looked at her with assessing eyes and said, "Those coupled with Kage Bunshin, all are high ranked jutsus. Any other skills we should know about?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade uncertainly but she nodded, giving her a small smile. Naruto sighed and looked at Hiashi, "Shihohappo Shuriken (Shuriken from all directions), Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan, Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. Bunshin Taiatari (Clone body blow), Kawarimi no Jutsu. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Konbi Henge (Combination Transformation with Gamabunta.) Sennen Goroshi (One thousand years of death). I just finished learning Fuja Hoin (Evil sealing method) and I am working on a seal of my own to counter Orochimaru's curse seal, I am close but I haven't perfected it yet, I need more info on the cursed seal for that."

Tsunade looked at Naruto with slight disbelief on her face while others were equally shocked. All those techniques were either A or B ranked. They never knew that Naruto had such high skill level. There were a lot of silent whispers in the room. The eventually everybody fell silent, looking at Naruto.

Then they came to the crux of the matter. Naruto's eyes narrowed. Now this was what she waiting for, the real reason behind this meeting. Tsunade was the one to speak this time, "Naruto, since you are the Uzumaki clan heir, you have certain duties. Hiashi-sama. Would you please?"

The Hyuuga nodded and looked at Naruto, "You will be trained personally. I understand that you already have a guardian to help you with your bloodlines. Apart from that, you will be taught a sizable amount of other techniques. You shall come to he Hyuuga mansion every weekend for me to test you and your capabilities. Moreover, as we have been informed of the details of your recent battle with Sasuke. Taking that into consideration we have come to the conclusion that you are not safe around Uchiha Sasuke. You will sever all ties with him for the times being, his loyalty to the village has yet to be proved. We cannot risk your life for a boy's foolishness."

Naruto's eyes widened as she objected, "Sasuke is unstable granted, but it is imperative for me to stay alongside him Hyuuga-sama!" The Hyuuga frowned at the lack of manners and said in a condensing tone, "And why is it imperative?"

Naruto quickly got hold of her bearings and said, "Please consider, I was the only one who could manage to bring Sasuke back from his darkness. I am the only one who can reach to him on that level. I am his best friend."

It was Shikamaru's father who spoke up next, "And what is to guarantee your safety when the ultimate power of the Sharingan eyes requires the holder to kill the one he cares deeply about? Uzumaki-san, had we known that you were Yondaime's daughter and the survivor the elite clan we wouldn't have let you be raised as you were. You need refinement and we plan to do just that."

Hyuuga said, "Sasuke may not be able to defeat you in a full blown battle. You have already proved that you are more powerful than both Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neiji. Both are trained to be elite fighters since a very young age. You lack that kind of intensive training."

Naruto looked at Tsunade with desperate eyes and then back to the elders, "The Uchiha prodigy would slip through your fingers. Please reconsider Hyuuga-sama. I made him believe that there is something in the village of his birth that is precious to him, that he would like to protect. I worked so hard to bring him back. He needs support not separation. He doesn't trust others yet. Give me sometime. Please."

Hiashi looked into her eyes and frowned, "Naruto, I cannot allow that. We cannot contain the Uchiha heir or we would face heavy opposition from the village. To ensure your safety we have to separate you. That is an order and you will follow it with utmost sincerity. Once the Uchiha is proved loyal and stable, you will be allowed to resume your friendship under supervision."

Tsunade sighed when she saw the pain in Naruto's eyes. She closed her eyes when the blonde just walked out of the room without a word. Hiashi looked at Tsunade and said, "It is for her own good."

"I know." Tsunade nodded and said, "But... their friendship runs deep. I can safely say that Sasuke may hold some romantic interest in her."

"All the more reason to separate them." Tsunade frowned and asked, "What do you mean Nara-san?"

The strategist looked at her and said, "From what I gather the Uchiha kid does not know that Naruto is a girl. Moreover, even if it does not matter to Sasuke, I still think allowing things to proceed further would not be a wise choice. Should they get involved into a relationship and then the Uchiha decides to betray the village again then the girl would be at the end of her tolerance."

Hiashi nodded saying, "It is best to keep Uchiha Sasuke away from Naruto."

Kyuubi frowned when Tsunade walked into the room, his eyes narrowed in disapproval as he cradled Naruto close to his chest and said, "What did you do to her that she sheds tears?" Tsunade flinched at the icy tone and said, "The elders command that she has to sever all ties with Sasuke for her own safety. In short, break friendship with her only true friend."

"Hmm..." Kyuubi looked down at the sleeping blonde in his arms. It was late, that meeting had lasted long. They had to wait for Tsunade to come before they could leave.

"I find myself to agree with your council." Tsunade gaped at Kyuubi and muttered incredulous, "You can't be serious! You know that Naruto is the only reason Sasuke is back!"

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as he said, "You will not raise your voice to me if you know what's good for you human. I will concern myself with Naruto and her welfare. I don't care what happens to the Uchiha." Kyuubi laid Naruto on the couch and said, "The council is being wise. I am not saying that completely separating them is a good idea, but I consent for them meeting only under supervision."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "They are risking too much for this."

Kyuubi waved her off and sat elegantly. His expression was curious as he commanded, "Tell me what you know of Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade stiffened and those golden eyes immediately narrowed when she avoided his gaze. "You know something that I don't." Kyuubi hissed.

"Why do you ask?" Tsunade inquired, trying to change the subject. But of course she knew that she could not challenge the wisdom of a thousand year old demon. "I have my reasons, now answer."

Tsunade sat down and said, "What do you want to know?"

"Did Itachi massacre his clan to test his power and skills?" Tsunade hesitated under Kyuubi's intense gaze and muttered, "Yes." The demon smirked and raised a mocking eyebrow, "Did he now Tsunade? Your stench is that of a liar."

The Hokage sighed in defeat, Kyuubi was just too unnerving. There was no away anyone could lie to him. His steady gaze was still intent on her. She still was not sure why Kyuubi was so interested in Uchiha Itachi but she had a feeling that she would not be informed of the reason behind this curiosity.

"He killed the Uchiha clan to fulfill his duty under the orders of the Third Hokage."

"Aah..." Kyuubi smiled knowingly. His eyes holding contempt for the whole human race. Looking sharply into her eyes he asked, "You asked him to execute his own kin, his mother, his father by his own two hands. Poor child."

Tsunade shuddered at the images that single sentence conjured up in her mind. "Itachi killed his best friend when he was found sneaking into Naruto's room at night to assassinate her." Kyuubi went rigid at that declaration and raised an eyebrow, "Conspiracy against Naruto to kill the demon of the village and gain more popularity and power. Invariably making Uchiha influence stronger than Hyuuga. Accused of secret dealings with S-class missing nin Orochimaru. The whole Uchiha clan was involved, and their punishment to be caught red handed by Itachi and his Anbu squadron was execution."

"That doesn't explain Itachi becoming a missing-nin." Tsunade sighed and said, "That was his own choice. He said that staying in this village was suffocating for him. That is what my sensei told Jiraiya and what he told me. He wanted this all silenced, he did not want Sasuke to grow up in disgrace and humiliation of what his clan did."

"How noble." Kyuubi said sarcastically. Glancing at the sleeping form of Naruto he said, "You people do not know how to raise your youth. Either they are shunned as Naruto was, coddled as Sasuke was or pressurized as Itachi was. Pitiful."

Kyuubi stood up and walked over to the picture of Yondaime, "If Itachi were to return, you are to drop all charges against him and accept him back as leaf shinobi."

Tsunade glared him and said, "I don't care if you are the Kyuubi, no one goes on ordering me!" Kyuubi glanced at her from over his shoulder and his gaze itself froze her in place. Turning his face back to Yondaime's picture he said, "Sasuke was forgiven very easily. Don't tell me that Sasuke is different. The magnitude of Sasuke's crime is greater than Itachi's. Sasuke came close to becoming a missing-nin because he betrayed the Leaf. Itachi became a missing-nin because Leaf betrayed him."

Tsunade flinched at the remark. "They are mere children whose minds are fragile and hearts uncertain. They need guidance not punishment. Stop treating ninjas as weapons and start treating them as human beings. I can assure you that the strength of your ninjas will improve."

Kyuubi gestured at Naruto and spoke, "Take my kit for example, she had it very hard at a very young age. Had I not been there to console her when she cries, those wounds she inflicted on herself to get away from the pain would have been deeper, more deadly. Is this how you raise kitlings? We, the creatures who you consider evil treat our children with much more care and tenderness."

Tsunade sighed, whatever he said made sense. If one looked at it from his point of view, they were raising their kids poorly. "What would you have me do? He broke the laws of this village."

Kyuubi said, "He had no other road to walk on. Either stay here and loose his sanity or leave. He chose to leave, which may I remind you was the same path you chose after your lover and brother's deaths."

Tsunade's eyes widened at she gazed at Kyuubi's molten gold eyes. The stare was unwavering, daring her to object and prove him wrong. Slowly she nodded, agreeing to the demon lord. He walked over to Naruto and scooped her in his arms and disappeared without saying a word.

The Hokage leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples. _'Now that he put it that way. I understand why Itachi left.'_


	5. Rocky path

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enchanted...

Chapter four: Rocky path.

"Arrogance."

A firm whisper rang throughout the silent room and the Uchiha started. Ebony eyes, seemingly void of life lifted off the still figure on the bed to gaze sharply at the man that stood leaning against the door frame. The man he had seen conversing with his blonde just a few days ago stood, silent as a cat but far more dangerous.

"Both you and your younger sibling assume far too much about your own power. You know she is an Uzumaki heir and will be well protected yet you insist to crawl your way into her bed chambers." a taunting eyebrow was raised as the flame haired man walked over the sleeping girl and ran a gentle finger along her cheek. Itachi felt his eyes narrow at the stranger, a possessive growl working its way through his throat.

"Who are you?" The Uchiha asked blandly, ebony eyes bleeding red with the infamous Sharingan. Rich golden gaze lifted to meet his and for the first time in his life Itachi felt small. The power in the man's gaze was incredible, he made him feel as though he had no right to touch the one he had chosen as his.

The stranger tucked the blankets firmly around the blonde girl and said, "I should ask you the same question, however, I already know the answer. Uchiha Itachi, Anbu captain, abandoned Konoha after being forced to assassinate his own family. A duty I am certain must be immensely painful to follow."

Sharingan faded unconsciously, as the stone cold face twisted in a myriad of emotions. He had been certain that this particular information had only been known to the third Hokage. His painted fingernails dug into his palm, trying to reign some semblance of control over his emotions that were on blatant display on his visage. Glimmering gold gaze narrowed at him as the stranger questioned, "Have you confessed to her of your innocence? Or is it that you wish to warrant her pain and confusion for caring for a man whose hands are stained with the blood of his kin?"

The formidable Uchiha winced at the accusation. What could he say to such a statement? His normally organized mind whirled in disarray as he gaze back blankly at those inhuman eyes. Years worth of pain reflected in his eyes but the regal gold never released his gaze from their dark magic. The red haired man leaned forward and grasped his chin in a bruising grip and said, "Gather your courage boy and face her or leave her to someone more worthy. I'll not have some foolish brat soil what I have worked hard to achieve."

Releasing his chin the older man spoke softly, "She has just begun to let down the walls that she had built around her heart. She has stopped pretending."

Itachi finally spoke, his voice soft, somewhat hesitant. "How can she trust me when so many are against me? She would think of it as a barefaced lie. Will she forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive." the older man replied softly making his gaze glance sharply at him. He knelt beside the bed and fed chakra into the still form, trying to heal the more stubborn of wounds that the young girl received from her recent mission. She lay unconscious and blissfully ignorant of the vital conversation between two of the most important men in her life. Clawed fingers brushed back her gleaming gold of hair tenderly, an action that none would warrant a demon such as Kyuubi.

Itachi waited patiently for the man to finish healing his little blonde. "Naru may have been brought up as a boy, but underneath it all still lies a heart of a woman. And a woman my boy is one of the Lord's most baffling creations. You may win small battles with a woman, but rest assured, she will always win the war." chuckling slightly the man sat down on a chair by the window, gazing at the full moon almost longingly. Crimson hair gleamed, a few stray strands escaping the top knot that held his long hair back.

"They are like the moon, mystical, alluring. They'll dominate the darkness of your world, guide you though the forest of despair and lead you to the ocean of hope where everything shimmers in their brilliance. Naru is no different, she still possesses the magic that females are given by the moon. She gave you the right to touch her, do you think she would have done that of she believes what she hears?"

Itachi frowned, dark eyes clouding as they glanced at the precious life nestled cozily in the warm comforters. "Their greatest strength and yet their greatest weakness is that they listen to their hearts first and foremost. It gives them a perception a man can only dream of."

The man stood up and moved to leave the room and murmured, "She shall wake any moment now. I'll leave you two alone. Be careful, it wouldn't do to anger me further than you already have." and just like that Itachi believed him. Just like that he believed that it would be his death, if he did in fact harm the blonde.

Itachi had no intention to do that.

Cold features relaxed somewhat as the beautiful face in front of him showed its first signs of wakefulness. The Uchiha leaned forward, as if drawn by some power to the gorgeous blonde. His fingers itched as he brought his hand forward to trace her fine features in feather like touches. His effort earned him a soft moan and the gift of seeing those glorious eyes opened once again. They groggily met his and clouded in confusion, dark lashes blinking rapidly.

"Itachi?" she questioned and the Uchiha nodded. "Getting hurt on a simple c-rank mission Naruto?"

The girl smiled softly at him and said, "Not Naruto anymore Itachi-kun. You are talking to Uzumaki Narumi now." The Uchiha blinked for a moment then stood up from his seat and settled himself on her bed. Fingers soaked in invisible blood caressed her innocent skin as though the devil was stroking an angel's feathers. His coarse fingers felt sinful against the divine smoothness of her pale cheek yet he pressed on, wishing to bathe in the innocence that can never be his.

A, sad, almost painful smile hinted at his lips as he wondered out loud, "Even if I were to die a thousand deaths, I wouldn't be worthy of your trust. So tell me, Naru, why do I deserve it without penance.?"

Narumi tilted her head to the side and blinked in confusion. Looking up at the ceiling she ignored the slight burning of the wounds that healed rapidly. "Trust.." she mused thoughtfully, rolling that single words about her tongue. "Trust, love, hate. Such words should not be used lightly Itachi. They are emotions, different for different people."

She transferred her solemn cerulean eyes on him and said, "I trust you because my heart tells me to do so. I listen to it even though my mind warns me that I have been betrayed before. I trust you to not break my trust, and I trust you to trust me in return. Which you don't." Smiling softly at his transfixed expression she closed her eyes.

Tensing up her body, she hissed as she pulled on her wounds. She sat up and rested her back against the headboard with a small frown on her face. Leaning her head on Itachi's shoulder she whispered, "I don't know why you suddenly decided to pay me a visit before the meeting, I don't know why you kissed me. I don't know why you are here tonight and I won't ask cause I trust you to tell me someday, when you finally find me worthy of it."

Itachi closed his eyes, recognizing the pain so skillfully hidden under those beautiful words. It annoyed him, yet intrigued him, the fact that Narumi could affect him so much. He wasn't used to having his decisions taken away from his mind and actions committed by his heart. Yet, his being had been surrounded by sin for so long that the allure of Naru's innocence was like a drug to him.

Gathering his courage about him he said finally, "What if I told you that I killed my clan as a duty an Anbu captain had to perform?" The heiress's eyes narrowed calculatingly at him, seeing right through him. He never knew how unnerving Narumi's gaze would be, he now understood why people like Gaara squirmed under her steady gaze. He had witnessed it once, when the other demon vessel paid a visit to Konoha after becoming the Kazekage. Everyone had gazed at him distrustfully, everyone except the blonde.

Gaara had been subjected to her assessing gaze for a full minute and he had never seen the impassive sand-nin so uncomfortable.

There was a superiority in those cerulean eyes, some inner understanding which could only be attributed to Narumi. The strength that was so similar to Yondaime when he had seen him. There was no doubt about it, his blonde was the legendary Hokage's daughter.

"So this is what you have been hiding? What was their crime?" her voice was steady, yet there was something underneath those calm words. She knew what was their crime.

He wondered again, _'When did she become so perceptive? Or was it always like that?'_

He knew she acted differently around him, in private. Yet how differently, he did not have a clue about. "Rebellion." he murmured smoothly. It was a sort of rebellion, even planning to kill Narumi was a crime worthy of death. There would be no trial. If you even spoke that you are going to kill the blonde and any Anbu heard it, his sword would separate your head from your body. That was the order of the Hokage.

His blonde's lips twitched into a sardonic smile, "Rebellion, huh? How much more blood is spilled on my name Itachi? Why at that? I am just one person." Closing her eyes she shifted away from him, a little blood tainting her white sleeping gown.

"Aa," Itachi said softly. "you are just one person. Just a little girl. Just the daughter of Yondaime. Just a girl who is next in line to become the Hokage." Silently he wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew this was the reaction he was bound to get. He nuzzled her neck and whispered harshly, "Woman, you steal my breath away. You make me loose my calm, my balance and his frustrates me."

Narumi hissed when his arms tightened around her wounded body, yet she did not complain. "You make me act outside myself and it irks me. Who gave you so much control?" Itachi hissed through clenched teeth. Naru really didn't mind the sudden change of mood. She just submitted, she submitted to his whim. With her back to him, she relaxed, eyes closing in an unknown bliss of pain. Itachi's possessive arms reminded her that she was needed, she was craved. That was enough for her. She needed nothing else.

His warm breath tickled the fine column of her throat, she could already feel the blazing Sharingan eyes staring at her skin hungrily. She turned her head slightly to look at him with large expressive eyes. Just as she suspected he was watching her with his hungry gaze that brought a slight twitching smile to her lips.

She raised her hand and brushed fine ebony strands off those bleeding red eyes and smiled tenderly. "Gomen." She whispered and kissed his forehead softly. Yawning slightly, she dug her face in the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Itachi licked his lips as he looked down at the blonde cuddled in his arms. There was no mistrust, she just believed and he couldn't comprehend how. Growling softly at his confusion he dug his fingers into silky blonde hair and pulled her head back so he could have a look at her face. Glaring into her exquisite eyes he spoke, "Why do you believe me! Why would you give your trust to me so blindly?"

Hauntingly blank eyes greeted her and he spoke in a soft, bland tone, "You shouldn't trust me, I killed my father, my mother with my own hands. And many after that. I killed Sasuke's innocence." Naru closed her eyes so that he wouldn't see the guilt that tainted their beauty and asked, "What do you want me to say to that?" Looking at the man she had come to adore, despite his flaws she said, "Yes, you killed them and to put it simply, you did what was necessary. Don't think your brother is any better than you, in fact he is even worse."

Shrugging Narumi cast the Uchiha an emotionless glance and said, "I ask you to trust me, you still don't. Both are you are so pitifully weak it disgusts me. You call yourselves elite ninjas. I have killed too, I have killed people who just innocently follow their leader's commands. I killed Haku in a fit of rage." Locking her gaze with the Uchiha, she said, "And if you betray Konoha and we face off in battle, I'll kill you too. However, unlike you I'll not regret it. Its a ninja's duty. The purpose of our life. It will always be like that."

Suddenly she found herself pinned by Itachi but she didn't react. Looking at the face that was just a breath away from hers she said dangerously, "What do you think Uchiha? I am not going to coddle and coo over you like your fan girls. You screw up, I'll tell you, you screwed. I'll not sugar-coat my words just to make you feel better." Her fingers buried themselves in his silky hair she tugged him forward non too gently and whispered harshly, "You got problems? So does everybody in the world, running away only makes you a coward and as you can see I don't like cowards very much."

Itachi just stared at her for a moment before his lips curled in amusement. Leaning forward he claimed those cherry lips with his. Now he knew why he couldn't keep his hands off her.

Tsunade rubbed her temple tiredly as she glanced at the fuming Uchiha sitting in front of her. Yes, the great Uchiha Sasuke had to nerve to demand something of the Hokage, and that something was Naruto. Sasuke's ever-present shadow Sakura was right beside him, scowling slightly.

After the meeting with the elders, Tsunade was still not able to convince the elders to relent. Hiashi was the most stubborn, he made it clear that Sasuke should not meet Naruto, or Narumi now, under any circumstances.

"Where is the dobe? I haven't seen him for a week." Sasuke questioned through clenched teeth. His ebony eyes were glittering, demanding an answer which Tsunade could not give. Before she could even open her mouth to answer, there was a soft knock on the door and a very grumpy Narumi walked in. She flicked a glance at Sasuke and Sakura who were watching her intently and shrugged, she was not surprised they were here.

Turning to the Hokage she said, "I'll come back later." She was about to turn and walk away when the decision was taken out of her hands. "Naru sit down."

Narumi sighed and sat down beside Sasuke, watching Tsunade warily. Her blond was hair tied up in a high pony-tail, blue eyes narrowed calculatingly making her look like a strong ninja. Her fingers drummed impatiently against her arms which were crossed over his bosom. The Hokage turned towards her team-mate and asked, "Why do you want to meet Naruto so much?"

Narumi stiffened and glanced at Sasuke with a scowl marking her lips, _'Both Uchihas are out to make my life miserable.'_ Her hand unconsciously traveled to her neck where there was a slight discoloration. She swore she'd pull out each of those teeth the next time he attempted to _mark his property._

"He is our team-mate, if the dobe is slacking off again, we wouldn't be able to progress on missions." Tsunade's lips tightened as he glanced at the icy countenance of her beloved blonde. One mask had been replaced by another, she knew. Kyuubi had done a good job of releasing Narumi from her own curse only to have her bound in another curse of her own making. Albeit a smaller one.

Tsunade went straight to the point, "Elders have forbidden him to meet you." All three genins froze at the statement. Sasuke's eyes narrowed into ebony slits while Sakura's eyes widened. "Why!" she exclaimed.

"Is it because they think he is a bad influence on Sasuke-kun? I heard something like that after Naruto brought Sasuke-kun back." Tsunade glanced at Narumi again, this time her eyes were icy. She stood up and walked over the picture of her father and stayed silent, staring at him. Her fingers itched to trace the trace the features of the man who she never met, but loved more than any one in her life. She couldn't understand why, she suspected she never would.

The room was silent, observing her. Tsunade finally broke the silence and said, "No, the didn't order that to protect Sasuke from Naruto. They wanted to protect Naruto from Sasuke." Sakura instinctively jumped and asked, "What? Why would they do that? I thought they hate Naruto, so why would they care?"

_'Father...' _Narumi whispered in her mind, oblivious the conversation going on around her. In all the confusion in her life the only solace she thought she'd find was in this man she had never seen in person. She didn't notice Tsunade glancing at her worriedly. Biting her lower lip, she turned away from the face and looked over her shoulder at two baffled genins and the Hokage. At the question in Tsunade's eyes Narumi nodded.

The Hokage turned to looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes and said, "A few days ago th council had a meeting with Naruto since he had recovered. They questioned him about the fight and he answered them sincerely." Sasuke tilted his head to the side and sneered, "That still does not explain why Naruto is being separated from us."

"I am coming to that." Tsunade answered irritably. "The council knows you had full intention of killing Naruto when you used the Chidori." Sasuke didn't even wince, he started right back at Tsunade and said, "An error in judgment that won't happen again."

Tsunade twitched, _'An error in judgment! Who does he think he is?'_

Crossing her arms over her ample bosom she said, "Well, that error cost you. Since the whole village is going to know, I should tell you." She glanced at Narumi again, but the girl was impassive, leaning against the wall, her eyes closed. Sighing, she said, "Naruto is no ordinary kid brat." The Uchiha twitched and said, "I know, no ordinary kid has two chakra sources."

Sakura looked baffled by that and Narumi was still impassive against the wall, but her eyes were open. Tsunade caught her gaze and watched as cerulean blue flashed in warning. Narumi didn't want her deepest secret revealed. Turning back to the other genins Tsunade said, "To them Sasuke, Naruto is more valuable than you are." Sakura's eyes widened at that and Narumi frowned.

"I don't think it is wise to beat around the bush Hokage-sama." Sasuke stated, not fazed.

"Uzumaki family, also known as the Konoha royal family. They are not hugely populated as the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans were. Uzumaki family is small, members vary from three to five. The last Uzumaki known is Uzumaki Arashi, or to say Yondaime." Narumi spoke softly. Tsunade who had not expected her to speak was surprised and so were others. Sakura was the first who caught on, "Oi, are you saying Naruto is somehow related to Yondaime? That's absurd! Naruto isn't even that strong to actually belong to a strong clan."

Narumi smiled a bit sardonically which was only caught by Tsunade as she said, "No, Naruto is not just related to Yondaime, Naruto is Yondaime's child. The last heir of the Uzumaki family. If he dies, Uzumakis will be lost."

Looking straight at Sasuke, Narumi said, "He didn't want this Uchiha-san. The elders are still doubtful of your loyalty towards the village and they wouldn't let the last Uzumaki heir near you. They suspect you still crave the power of Mangekyou. I... Naruto tried... he tried a lot but even his Ani seems to agree with the idea."

Sakura glared at her and said, "Alright then! Who needs that brat. If he is so mighty belonging to a lost clan than we need nothing to do with him, Right Sasuke-kun? We never like the guy anyways."

Narumi's gaze went eerily blank at that statement, but she said nothing. However, she let out a start of surprise when Sasuke banged the Hokage's desk in a fit of anger, growling low he said, "Why... He is my friend. He is my only friend!"

Narumi's eye widened in surprise. She never suspected Sasuke would go straight out and admit it, much less in front of others. She knew he considered her a friend, but she thought he never admitted it to others.

The Hokage narrowed her eyes and said, "That's exactly the reason he is made to stay away from you. The council knows what is required to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan. They knew Naruto is your best friend. Like Naruto, I too tried to reason with them. But as I don't even have the support of Ryu-san, it didn't work out that well."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed at that name. He was shocked to say the least about the elders' behavior yet in some corner of his mind he always knew that Naruto was a very important person. Receiving training from Jiraiya, having close relationship with Tsunade, Itachi wanting to capture him. Heck, even Orochimaru knew who Naruto was. But who was this new person in Naruto's life?

He raised one eyebrow and asked, "I saw this Ryu person with Naruto once. Why does he matter so much? He just came out of the blue claiming to be Naruto's brother when he doesn't even remotely resemble Yondaime or Naruto."

"Adopted brother." Narumi said without hesitation. "Ryu-san was Yondaime's close friend and is Naruto legal guardian. He was gone on a long spy mission for a year before Kyuubi's attack and didn't know of Yondaime's relationship and Naruto's birth. When he did return to Konoha a few days ago he found him unconscious and officially took over his guardianship."

Ebony eyes narrowed at the unknown girl and asked, "How do you know so much about Naruto?"

Amusement flooded in cool cerulean eyes and immediately Sasuke knew the answer to his question before the girl opened her mouth.

"I am Naruto."

And Sasuke believed her, just like that. It wasn't that difficult for him to. No one could even dream to have Naruto's eyes. Even if they were related. It was not possible so have such pain and anguish mingle with such contentment and strength. Naruto's eyes reflected that, it had always reflected that. This was Naruto and there was not doubt in his mind.

Sharingan whirled in his eyes only to have a frown of confusion grace his fine brows. There was no henge, this was not Naruto's _Sexy-no-jutsu._

His gaze was intent on the beautiful girl in front of him, their eyes locked in a battle of wills that had been fought so many times before. Only this time, the blue gaze was immensely strong, superior in any and all ways. He couldn't understand what had changed between them but the Naruto in front of him did not seem like the attention seeking ninja he had always known. No, this girl was composed, elegant yet unmistakably Naruto.

The stare was broken when Sakura hit Naruto's head, hard. "Naruto no baka! Release that jutsu now!" To their surprise the girl did not react. She just glanced coolly at the pink haired menace, "Jutsu Sakura? Are you certain I am using a jutsu?" Turning her back on the fuming girl she walked over to the door and opened it calmly to let Kyuubi in.

Tsunade gave a start of surprise when she found the regal looking demon frowned disapprovingly at the small gathering. She never understood how he managed to be at the right place at the right time. She wouldn't be surprised if she found that he had a sixth sense regarding Narumi. However, she got rid of that notion when the red-head came forward and gave her a report of his latest mission in writing. An A-class. Completed in half a day.

She didn't know whether to be thankful for having such a competent shinobi or curse her luck to have such an unnerving demon.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "If there isn't anything else to speak of Tsunade I am taking Naru with me." Without asking Narumi stood from her seat, it didn't even take a glance for her guardian for her to obey the silent command.

"Naruto will not leave until she answers questions." Sasuke said with firm finality in his voice that made Kyuubi stop in his tracks. Tsunade let a shiver crawl up her spine when impassive gold eyes passed over her and landed on the Uchiha. Narumi was still, silent. Tsunade marveled Kyuubi ability to so easily tame the impulsive blonde, yet manage to preserve her enthusiasm and independence.

The demon sat down in a rustle of fabric. He was dressed in white traditional Japanese clothes made of rich silk. She never understood why he wore clothes that made him stand out so much, then again, who was she to argue. Narumi sighed and shook her head. This was getting to troublesome for her.

Golden gaze narrowed as he looked at the one with pink hair. She was glaring at his little charge and that was something he would not tolerate from such an insignificant being. Sharp eyes glanced at Tsunade as he spoke, his voice soft and dark, "Haruno Sakura, get out."

Sakura started in surprise and said, "Why! I too want answers from that baka!"

A growl that sounded almost inhuman resounded throughout the room that made Narumi's eye widen. She could feel the anger that Kyuubi felt coursing through her veins and whispered, almost desperately, "Nii-sama! Please..."

Kyuubi's lips tightened. The little blonde had been unusually happy when she left the soundly sleeping Itachi in her room this morning. He could feel her happiness course through him and was pleased. He wounds had healed in the morning itself when he found her in the protective embrace of the missing-nin.

It all shattered when she entered this room. He was on the way to deliver his report when he felt it, like a broken glass falling on the cold hard floor it resounded through his mind. A quick flash of pain like lightning.

That displeased him, it angered him. He had sworn as he silently observed the events of her life through the empty bleakness of his cage that he would never allow anyone to hurt her. He would never allow Naru to suffer anymore and he had taken careful steps to ensure that. However, it seemed he couldn't save her from everything and it enraged him for he was The Kyuubi, and he couldn't protect his child from pitiful humans who seemed to take delight in hurting each other in a way that couldn't be healed.

He could practically hear the scars ripping again, he could almost feel his child's heart tearing. Blood-lust clouded his eyes as the demon blood roared through his veins, his eyes bled crimson with demonic heritage.

Reigning control over his wild instincts, he smirked. "They say plain truth is all we need to bring a person to his place. Lies have been running rampant for far too long. Uchiha Sasuke, I give you my word. Today when you leave this room, you'll leave with all your illusions destroyed and the realization that you have been lied to all your life. Even by your very own brother."

"Nii-sama... no!" Narumi's eyes widened as she observed Sasuke's eyes narrow and his whole body go rigid. Tsunade cursed under her breath and called in an Anbu guard.

"Take Haruno-san out of here and make sure no one disturbs us for a while." The Anbu nodded and took the protesting Sakura away, firmly closing the door behind him. Tsunade let out a wary sigh and looked at the blonde girl whose gaze was firm on her guardian. In A pleading whisper she spoke, "Please... He.."

"Shut up Naruto." came a harsh hiss from Sasuke. Glittering ebony eyes looked at Kyuubi and asked, "You were saying?"

The demon turned serious and crossed his arms, his steady gaze on the Uchiha did not waver as wheels of Sharingan spun. "Uchiha clan massacre was not a crime."

It was a simple sentence, yet the impact was monstrous. Sasuke's eyes widened at the implications of that particular statement. Panicked eyes landed at the blonde girl who was observing him with something close to sadness in her eyes. With a sigh she got up from her brother's side and sat next to him, taking his hand into her and giving it a gentle squeeze. "What does he mean Naruto?" His voice sounded raspy and weak, his complexion paling a great deal.

"They committed an S-class violation Sasuke. Punishable to death without trial. They unwittingly became a pawn in Orochimaru's scheme." Tsunade said quietly, hoping that the news would not effect him as much as she suspected.

Sasuke felt a warm hand pressed against his cheek and his distraught gaze landed on Naruto. He bored in the calming cerulean depths as she said softly, "Itachi caught them red handed along with his Anbu companion planning to assassinate Yondaime's legacy, his only child. Me." Beautiful eyes flashed with guilt as the warm hand was about to slip away from his cold cheek.

Sasuke caught it and held it there, gazing at her guilty countenance. She sighed and continued, "They were guilty of association with an S-class missing-nin and breaking the law which warranted death to those who even so much as planned to harm me. The whole clan was involved Sasuke, your uncles, aunts, mother and father. While his fellow Anbu left to gain reinforcement, Itachi followed his duty and killed everybody save children. The only child in your family was you."

"But they were the law Naruto, they wouldn't do it... they couldn't... they were the police force for crying out loud!" Sasuke argued.

Narumi's heart shattered at the moment, her calm eyes visibly darkening as she whispered, "They thought I was a demon." Kyuubi's fingers fisted around the armrest of his chair while Tsunade looked at the blonde worriedly. With a shaking breath Narumi continued, "Father did not kill the Kyuubi Sasuke, he couldn't. So he sealed it in me using a forbidden sealing technique the day I was born. He laced the seal with a genjutsu that would grow with me, maintained by Kyuubi's chakra. That genjutsu made me look like a boy. He did it to protect me knowing that although I was holding the demon in a prison, villagers will consider me the demon instead. That is exactly what happened."

Looking at his shocked countenance she extracted her hand from his grip and stood up. Facing her father's picture again she said, "The Uchihas did not have any different opinion of me. They thought I was a monster and Orochimaru knew I wasn't. He used this as a bait to end the Uzumaki bloodline, and to gain the Sharingan. He used this as a bait to get back at the Third Hokage and also to gain favor of the people of Konoha. After all they wanted me dead."

With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes. Her voice wavered a bit, sounding husky, "Itachi couldn't handle staying here. He left and Hokage had no option but to declare him as a missing-nin. The Third wanted to tell others the reason, bit Itachi had made him give his word not to speak of it. He wants to die Sasuke, and he wants to die at your hands." Licking her lips nervously she said, "Council was told when I was unconscious by some doctor that my blood-tests prove that I am Yondaime's daughter. They knew that my last name is no fluke."

She turned around and looked at him with a sad smile on her face and said, "Gomen ne Sasuke. Its all my fault."

At that last whispered sentence Narumi disappeared in a swirl of wind.

"Matte! Naruto!" Sasuke called feebly. His eyes turned to Naruto's guardian who was just sitting there with a blank expression on his face and he demanded, "What are you doing just sitting there!" The red-head's expression softened marginally as he said, "She needs some space Sasuke."

The Uchiha shot to his feet and said, "She's in pain! I am going after her."

"Leave her be. She is stronger than you think otouto." Itachi said calmly to the now shocked Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello,

I am sorry to disappoint you with this author's note but I have no choice. I had promised myself that I would gather the time to complete all my stories but I do not seems to succeed in that effort.

However, those of you who are familiar with the author "Agni" will know that I have offered her my story "Enchanted" to complete because she has stated so in her latest story, "Sacrifices."

Agni and I have known each other for a long time and she has agreed to complete "Enchanted" as a personal favor to me because I would like to see this story completed.

Those who are unfamiliar with the author, I ask you to read some of her latest stories to get about her writing skills and I assure you she is one of the best Ita/Naru writers out there. She has already written a gender-bender story and therefore I expect her to do well with this project.

Of course, both she and I have agreed to do some changes in the plot and characterizations but nothing too drastic is going to happen. I have also requested her to finish the story as soon as possible and she will.

However, a warning to you, Agni is a very busy person in real life and the rate at which she updates is somewhat disappointing. Nevertheless, I cannot force her to increasing the speed at which she updates because even I am at baffled by how she manages to write with her schedule so packed.

That is all I wish to say now.

I am sorry for disappointing you and I hope you will enjoy the new chapters and changes that Agni implements in "Enchanted."

Regards,

Sessrockks.


	7. Chapter 7

I guess I should clear this misconception. It is my fault that Agni is getting blamed for everything. I asked her to take that story off her profile since there was already someone else writing it on this site. There is an author called "The Golden Flash" who is writing a version of the story. Agni informed me of this and I read the other author's version and decided let that author complete this plot.

On my request, Agni put the writing of Enchanted on hold and on my request, she removed it from her profile just a few days ago. If you are so keen on this story, please visit this author.

http :// www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1449541/

(Remove the spaces)

Moreover, I would like to apologize to Agni for getting her into trouble. She had patiently borne all flames and comments about Enchanted without complaining to me while I was trying to decide whether to let her continue the story. I should not have gotten her involved since she was very reluctant to take this on.

I also apologize to all my readers. I am not in a position to complete any of my stories and I know I frustrates everyone but sometimes life takes priority over everything else.

If anyone wants to take over my plots, they are welcome to do so. Please inform me first so that this mess does not happen again and be person like Agni does not get into trouble because of it. I would not have given it to her if others had been willing to complete it.

Thank you for your time and concern,

Sessrockks.


End file.
